


囊中之物

by light_and_warm



Series: Bottom Draco-原著向长篇 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: 原著向，6年级开始Alpha!Lord Voldemort x Omega!Draco Malfoy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Series: Bottom Draco-原著向长篇 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603030
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科第一次感受到自己是一个Omega，是在他十二岁的圣诞节假期。那天晚上，他在卢修斯的指尖嗅到了芬芳的樱桃气味。  
“蛋糕里加了樱桃吗？”他问道，低下头观察巧克力蛋糕被切开的侧面，“来帮我找找，妈妈。我想吃樱桃。”  
卢修斯和纳西莎对视了一眼，后者笑起来，揉了揉男孩的金发。“没有樱桃，德拉科，”她说道，“那是你爸爸的信息素。”  
卢修斯是一个Alpha，他的信息素是樱桃味的，非常淡，平时只有靠近了才能闻到。Omega和Alpha都能闻到信息素，而Beta不具备这种能力。能闻到信息素意味着他的第二性别已经开始分化，这是卢修斯给德拉科上的第一课。他很快便邀请认识的治疗师朋友到家里为德拉科做检查，在经过一番检测后，他们终于确认他是一个Omega。  
德拉科感到害怕，这种害怕植根在他成长的环境中，植根在他十二年懵懂的认知里。Omega是弱势的代表，他们的体能远逊于Alpha，和Beta也有差距，但他们却身怀宝物——一个易于受孕的子宫，这使得他们总是被当做可以获得的资源。在所有的故事传说中，他们永远是受害者，是强大的Alpha的附庸，任何光辉的历史都与他们无关。  
“我不要当Omega，”治疗师一离开，德拉科马上对卢修斯说道，“我不要，爸爸。”  
“这是没法选择的，德拉科。”  
“我会被人欺负的，爸爸！”  
“我看有谁敢欺负马尔福的儿子，”卢修斯冷冷地说道，“不用怕，德拉科，不会有人欺负你的。如果有，那就写信告诉我。”  
卢修斯为他购置了大量的高级抑制剂和气味阻隔剂，并且给他定制了一款只有德拉科才能打开的银质项圈，以防不测。德拉科不喜欢这个项圈，他觉得它像明码标价的标签，贴在身上就等于告诉所有人你是个Omega，你得接受来自他们的审视。  
“我能戴一条项链吗？”他问道。  
卢修斯将项圈环在他的脖子上，扣上锁，说道：“项圈的作用是挡住你的腺体。项链没有这种功能。”  
“哦，你是说会有Alpha扑上来将我标记。”他厌恶地说道。  
“一旦被标记就没有反悔的余地，这是很严肃的事情，德拉科！”卢修斯厉声说道，见男孩脸色发白，他又放软了声音，“你只能选择一次，所以必须要慎重。”  
德拉科没说话。他听说过这样的新闻，实际上非常非常多，只要他开始留意，几乎随处可见：一个Omega在回家的路上遭到强行标记，他（她）的下半辈子就被毁了。他（她）不仅不可能再找到伴侣，甚至终生都将活在异样的目光中。如果他（她）不想忍受这样的生活，除了自杀就只能嫁给强奸犯。  
他绝不会让自己落入这样的境地，德拉科想，不，他不会的，他可是马尔福……爸爸说过了，没有人敢欺负他。  
就像卢修斯说的那样，德拉科没有被欺负过，但他从未放松过警惕，甚至渐渐变得越来越敏感。他的同学们都陆陆续续地开始分化，大多数人是Beta，只有少数人成为了Alpha和Omega，他们便成为了焦点。比如布雷斯·扎比尼，他是一个Alpha，自从分化后，他的身高窜得飞快，气场越来越强，甚至在魁地奇上也展现出了以前没有的天赋，差点抢走了德拉科找球手的位置。  
Alpha似乎天生就拥有某些特权，他们总能轻易地吸引人的注意，得到大家的喜爱，即使犯下错误也能被轻松原谅。然而如果德拉科在打魁地奇的时候不小心漏过了金色飞贼，那些队员们就会在背后偷偷议论他果然不如格兰芬多的哈利·波特。  
“他又输给波特了。”  
“我早就说过，如果当初让扎比尼代替他，说不定我们现在已经拿到魁地奇杯了。”  
“每次马尔福在天上飞的时候，我都怀疑他会被撞下来。”  
“其他学院都没有让Omega参加球队的先例……”  
“你不知道吗？之前他父亲给球队每个人都提供了光轮2001……”  
德拉科捧起一抔水浇在脸上，深吸了口气，恨得咬牙切齿。他打败了布雷斯，当时他们都看见了。虽然他的肩膀被撞得生疼，但他还是抢在他之前抓住了那金灿灿的、跳跃的飞贼。他赢了，魁地奇本来就不是比拼力量的运动，与此相反，像他这样灵活的选手实际上更适合担任找球手。  
“这群被人马踢了脑子的家伙，”他诅咒着，走出盥洗室，“简直像麻瓜一样恶心……”  
德拉科讨厌Alpha的特权，讨厌那些Beta的偏见，甚至连Omega他也讨厌，他能感受到自己身体的柔弱无力，连拧个瓶盖都费劲。当然，他是个巫师，有许多事情能用魔法代劳——至少在这方面，并没有任何研究证明Omega比其他人弱。  
除此之外，发情期也是一直困扰德拉科的问题。他的发情期向来不太稳定，在刚分化的那段时间，他用了过量的抑制剂，也没有好好学习如何控制自己的信息素，这给他的身体造成了一定伤害。后来卢修斯带他去圣芒戈医院做检查，他吃了很多药，身体状况有所好转，可有时候还是会出现发情期延迟或早到的情况。德拉科倒是不担心忽然发情会影响其他同学，他周围Alpha的数量非常少，更何况他每天随身携带一打抑制剂和气味阻隔剂。与此相比，发情时的症状反而更令他感到苦恼。德拉科的发情期持续时间很长，总是伴随着强烈的恍惚、乏力、头痛和情欲，一旦开始发情，他就无法集中注意力，什么事情也不能做，只能躺在寝室的床上或者Omega专用盥洗室里休息。  
治疗师曾建议他，如果想要缓解这种痛苦，他可以选择在发情期进行结合。德拉科从心底排斥这个做法，和他同寝室的布雷斯经常把不同的男女带回寝室，他知道这是怎么一回事。布雷斯也曾多次向他发出邀请。“我还没和Omega试过呢。”他这样对他说道。德拉科被这句话恶心了好几天，这就是他讨厌这些Alpha的原因，他们从来不懂得尊重人。  
“我听说和Omega做爱比和Beta要爽。”  
“可能吧。”  
“当然了，你不想试试吗？”布雷斯说道，“相信我，我每次都有做好防护措施。我不想再和那群Beta做了。Alpha就应该和Omega在一起，不是吗？”  
德拉科重重地盖上收纳盒的盖子，锁上锁，望着镜子中的布雷斯，冷冷地说道：“但我讨厌你的信息素。和你上床我会吐的。”  
布雷斯的笑容维持不住了，他低声诅咒了一句，站起来，德拉科猛地从口袋里拔出魔杖指着他。  
“你——”  
“站在那儿别动，”他说道，将收纳盒放进抽屉里，慢慢后退，“你的魔咒课成绩还不如我，别想着从背后给我施咒，没用。”  
“我没有这种想法——”  
“我不在乎你的想法，”德拉科打断了他，“我只在乎我的安全。我现在要出去了。”  
他用魔杖指着他，倒退着离开了寝室，反手推开门，快步跑开了。德拉科踏入走廊，确定布雷斯看不到他后，他才松了口气，收起魔杖，心脏扑通扑通直跳。  
他没有过度反应，他虽然厌恶这些Alpha，但他从不当面挑衅他们。布雷斯几乎没有遭到这样的对待，谁也不知道他会做什么事情来。德拉科慢慢地往前走，傍晚的光斜斜地落在大理石地面上，将他的脚底板打湿了。他每走一步就感觉自己的身体往下沉一寸，要陷进无穷无尽的地下世界去。他以后可能不会找个Alpha结合，德拉科想，他和普通Omega不一样，他是马尔福，不依附于Alpha也可以过得很自在。他早就和卢修斯谈过，他的父母也不会强迫他……这样很好，他想，他不会受任何人的控制。  
然而这一切在五年级前的暑假变得严峻了。那是一段模糊而挣扎的时光，他从学校回来，马尔福庄园的大厅里站满了陌生的人，他们吵嚷的声音令他感到强烈不适。Omega对气味非常敏感，德拉科立刻就察觉到那群人中有Alpha，而且有人很不守规矩，将自己的信息素对外释放，这对于Alpha和Omega来说都是非常不礼貌的。  
德拉科马上便提着行李箱回了卧室，一整天都没下来。后来他才从纳西莎那儿知道，那群人是食死徒。伏地魔已经复生了，他重新召唤了他的食死徒，而他的父亲卢修斯把马尔福庄园贡献出来做食死徒的聚集地。因为这个德拉科和卢修斯吵了一架，他不明白他为什么要做这样的决定。  
“他们呆在这儿会影响我，爸爸！我闻到Alpha的味道了！”  
“忍一忍，德拉科，这没有办法——”  
“没有办法？你别让他们进来，这就是办法！”  
“你什么都不懂，”卢修斯说道，“你见到黑魔王了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“黑魔王很生气，”他低声说道，“十三年来，我们都以为他已经死了，没有人去找他。他很生气，怪罪我们……我们必须得赎罪，才能得到他的原谅。”  
“哦，所以你把房子让给他住——”  
“德拉科！”  
德拉科咬住了下嘴唇，直直地盯着卢修斯，不说话。他们对视了一会儿，卢修斯叹了口气，拄着手杖走到门边。  
“他们不会经常出现在这里的。”  
“那个恶心的狼人，他故意释放自己的信息素。”  
“我会和格雷伯克说，让他守点规矩，”卢修斯说道，打开门，“如果没有事情，你不要随意下楼。”  
“可这是我家，爸爸！”他走了出去，德拉科在他背后大叫道，男人没有回头。德拉科呆呆地望着合拢的大门，他拳头紧握，蓦地拿起桌上的羽毛笔扔了出去，发出咚的一响。  
一切都变了，他想，这注定是一个难捱的夏天。

德拉科对自己的信息素掌控得非常好，如果不凑得很近，几乎不会有人闻到他的气味。布雷斯曾调侃他的味道是甜蜜的草莓，但德拉科清楚并不是，它比草莓更冷、更轻盈，像唇边飞走的雪花，一碰就碎。  
布雷斯的信息素是曼德拉草根的味道，卢修斯的信息素是樱桃味的，格雷伯克的信息素是一种非常呛鼻的酸味，德拉科判断不出是什么味道，西奥多·诺特的父亲也是Alpha，他的信息素有点像须后水。根据卢修斯的说法，Alpha和Omega看对眼的第一个讯息，就是被对方的信息素吸引。德拉科不知道这是种什么样的感觉，他从小到大遇到过十几个Alpha，没有哪一个Alpha的信息素让他感到特别。他最亲近的信息素是卢修斯的樱桃味信息素，但那似乎和遗传有关——同个家族的人信息素都会有某种程度上的相似。  
德拉科尽量回避着来马尔福庄园的食死徒，假期一结束就赶往学校，坚决不和他们碰面。当他坐在火车上，看着窗外掠过的人影，和父母挥手道别时，他很清楚这是一种虚假的平静。他在逃避，他害怕面对真实的世界。这种害怕从来没有被根除过，它吸食着被压抑的愤怒和恐慌越长越大，逐渐膨胀到了他难以控制的地步。没什么可怕的，德拉科，他安慰自己，只要你的魔法比别人强，就不会有人能欺负你。可当他从一群学生中走过，这么多人里，只有他一个人戴着项圈。只有他需要保护自己的腺体……多么可笑……他太弱小了，而犯错的代价太大了。  
五年级的时候，魔法部在疯狂压制一个讯息，那就是伏地魔已经回来了。他们迫害每一个说出真相的人，却对真正制造这一切的家伙熟视无睹。德拉科不是很在乎所谓的真相，他过早地厌倦了一切，他想逃跑，但无处可去。身边的人都在加入一场狩猎狂欢，那是由乌姆里奇发起的，他们逮捕每一个说出“伏地魔回来了”的人，试图控制这所学校。德拉科觉得很有意思，他看不出为什么不能说，他觉得乌姆里奇是堆狗屎，但他也不想放过这个能教训哈利·波特的机会。  
这种机会着实不多。在他分化成Omega后，他就减少了和格兰芬多的接触，他不想被他们嘲笑，也不想让他们有机会伤害自己。但德拉科对哈利的怨恨并没有丝毫削减，反而越来越强烈，因为他无论如何都无法在魁地奇上打败他。德拉科听布雷斯说过，哈利也是Alpha，他比他还要敏捷、还要灵活。德拉科简直恨死了这种无法改变的差异。  
无论如何，出于各种原因，他加入了乌姆里奇的调查小组。他戴着她给的徽章，凭自己的喜好给看不顺眼的人扣分，罚他们关禁闭。他第一次充分体会到了拥有权力的滋味，这令他感到无比兴奋。德拉科从未有过这样的经历，作为一个Omega，他一直收敛、克制着自己，而他现在终于意识到：如果他拥有了权力，即使是一个Omega也能惩罚Alpha。权力，只有权力才能让他得到想要的。德拉科坐在床上，将手臂上的徽章取下来放在床头柜上，慢慢握紧了手指。他知道自己该做什么了。  
然而事情发展得并不顺利，以韦斯莱双胞胎追求自由为导火索，一场战役终于打响了。霍格沃茨的学生们组织起来反抗乌姆里奇，教授们也明里暗里地支持他们，为他们提供便利。调查小组的成员遭到了清算，斯莱特林们总会莫名其妙地中恶咒，三天两头进校医院。德拉科尽量谨慎小心，但还是遇到了一次袭击。今他感到不甘的是，Omega脆弱的身体恢复起来都比其他人要慢一些。  
但真正摧毁德拉科生活的，是魔法部的那场战斗。德拉科至今不清楚那天究竟发生了什么。他考完O.W.Ls的最后一个科目，坐上红皮火车回到国王十字车站，那个暗淡的下午，等待他的只有一个人。  
纳西莎站在车站的柱子旁，德拉科至今记得她那天穿着深蓝色的风衣，手中拿着一把黑伞。他慢慢走向她，她接过他手中的手提箱，风很响，把她的头发吹乱了。  
“爸爸呢？”他问道。  
“他没有来，”她低声说道，抬起头，“他被魔法部抓走了，德拉科。”  
德拉科看着她，一时没有反应过来她的意思。什么？她在说什么？……每一个单词他都能听懂，可组合起来却让他无法理解。  
“他被魔法部抓走了。”  
为什么？他在心里问道，他想大喊大叫，让她把这句话收回去。为什么？爸爸应该在这儿的，为什么？——为什么？  
但他没有问出口，他只是看着她，眼睛开始变得模糊。  
“我们该怎么办？”他问道。  
两个问题撞在一起，把他撕成了两半。除了仇恨，他已经不剩下什么东西了。

这个暑假注定要比上一个暑假更加疼痛、漫长。德拉科花了一个星期才彻底接受这个事实：短时间内，卢修斯不会再回到他身边了。他是一个可靠的父亲，始终保护着这个家，但现在他再也无法替他遮风挡雨了。他去完成黑魔王的任务，可他失败了，被魔法部的人抓住，一同被抓住的还有好几个人，纳西莎这样对他说道。德拉科打开自己床底的暗格，把保险箱拿出来，里面装着他最爱的黑魔法收藏品，还有最顶级的抑制剂，一支就要上百金加隆。他抽了一支出来，放进书包里，呆呆地在地上坐着，不知所措。他又不知道自己该做什么了，也不知道接下来等待着他的是什么。  
伏地魔极为生气，德拉科只知道这个。他经常发火，即使待在卧室里他都能听见楼上传来的惨叫。又有谁触怒了他？又有谁没完成任务？食死徒的任务是什么？德拉科曾经问过纳西莎，后者的回答是让他不要关心这些。  
“这和你没有关系。”她说道。  
“爸爸已经被抓走了，你却和我说没有关系。”  
“我说过了，你不用去操心食死徒的事情。你现在只需要好好上学——”  
“我之前就在好好上学，然后我的爸爸不见了。我问你，他干了什么，你什么都不知道。”德拉科冷冷地说道，他有些不能控制自己的情绪了，“或者你知道，你只是不想告诉我。”  
“听话，德拉科！”  
“我够听话了！”他用比她还响的声音吼了回去，“我不想再听话了，我受够了，妈妈！我什么都不知道，你什么也不肯告诉我！”  
“这是为你好，德拉科。”纳西莎说道。德拉科还想争辩，但在看到她恐怖的表情后，他只能把火气压了下去。  
“……我想要爸爸回来，妈妈。”过了片刻，他说道。  
纳西莎望着他，眼眶有些湿润了。“我也想，德拉科。”她柔声说道。  
在那场争执过后，德拉科沉默了好几天。他不下楼，也不和纳西莎说话，整天闷在卧室里，不知在做什么。又过了几天，当纳西莎再来敲门时，她身边多了一个人。  
“……贝拉姨妈？”德拉科打开门，看见站在纳西莎旁边的女人，吃了一惊。  
“你看起来瘦了，德拉科，”贝拉特里克斯高傲地说道，她穿了一件非常修身的黑袍子，德拉科闻到了她身上热带水果般的香水味，“黑魔王要见你。”  
“什么？”  
“你没到发情期吧？”  
“没有。”德拉科的后背紧绷起来。  
好在贝拉特里克斯没有再继续问下去，她让他换好衣服，马上跟她上去见黑魔王。德拉科用询问的目光看向纳西莎，后者及不可见地点了下头，脸色很不好看。他只好回去换了件黑西装，跟着她们上楼，前往伏地魔的房间。他后知后觉地意识到那不是单纯的香水，里面混着信息素，让他有些不舒服。  
“在主人面前，把你的味道都收起来。”敲门之前，贝拉特里克斯扭头看向德拉科，警告道。  
“我收起来了。”德拉科很不喜欢她居高临下的语气。  
“我还能闻得到。”  
“你闻到的是你的香水味。”  
“德拉科！”纳西莎拽了一下他的胳膊。  
“如果你不能收起来，就喷气味阻隔剂，”贝拉特里克斯说道，“主人不希望闻到任何味道。”  
德拉科握紧了拳头，走远几步，摘下项圈，从怀里取出一只阻隔剂对着腺体喷了两下。他用的是最高级的气味阻隔剂，一秒钟就能生效，能维持一个小时。他重新戴上项圈，走回她们身边，贝拉特里克斯毫不客气地凑到他颈后用力闻了闻，扬起眉毛。她敲响了门。  
“进来。”里面传来一个低沉的声音，德拉科的心紧了起来。  
贝拉特里克斯推开门，纳西莎和德拉科跟在她身后。  
“我把他们带来了，主人。”她的语气温柔得让德拉科有点倒胃口。他小心翼翼地注视着站在窗边的那个男人，他以前远远地见过他，这是他第一次离他这么近。伏地魔非常高，身材瘦削，皮肤苍白，眼睛是血红的，瞳孔像蛇一样，只有一条缝。他慢慢转过头，冰冷的目光扫过德拉科，男孩感觉自己像遇到了静电，略微缩了一下。  
“坐下吧，”他说道，指着他们背后的那三张椅子，“不，德拉科坐在中间。”  
听到这句话，德拉科不得不缩回脚，走回来，贝拉特里克斯不情愿地给他让出位置。伏地魔变出了一张黑色沙发椅，在他们面前坐下。他的目光非常有压迫力，德拉科快受不了了，他不知道为什么会这样。  
“我想，你一定觉得很困惑，纳西莎，”伏地魔开口了，“今天我让贝拉把你和德拉科叫过来，是因为我有一个任务要布置给德拉科。”  
这句话让三个人都吃了一惊。贝拉特里克斯一脸错愕，纳西莎脸色更苍白了，德拉科完全听不懂他在说什么。任务……？什么任务？  
“我不太明白，主人，”少顷，纳西莎哑声说道，“你说要给他布置任务……可他不是食死徒。他还没成年呢。”  
“他很快就会是了，”伏地魔看向坐在中间的男孩，他的银质项圈在壁炉跳蹿的火光中闪闪发光，“你想成为食死徒吗，德拉科？”  
德拉科呆呆地望着他，不知该说什么。  
“不，主人，他还没成年——他还小，还不能成为食死——”  
“我在问德拉科，纳西莎，”伏地魔打断了她，德拉科从他的语气中感受到了一丝冰冷，“我相信他已经有能力自己做决定了。”  
“可是，只有成年巫师才能成为食死徒——”  
“纳西莎。”伏地魔说道。这次德拉科确定了，他确实是生气了。他知道他生气有多可怕。黑魔王的目光又转回了他身上，男孩咽了口唾沫。他该怎么办？他该做什么？……冷静，德拉科，你一句话都不能说错……  
“……我不确定，主人。”他说道。  
“你不确定？”伏地魔微眯起眼，“那就确定了再说话，德拉科。”  
“不，我不确定我能不能，主人，”德拉科说道，声音在发抖，“就像我妈妈说的那样，我还没有成年，之前并没有这个先例……而且，我是一个Omega，我不确定我是否具备这种资质。”  
“只要你完成了这个任务，你的父亲就能从阿兹卡班回来，”伏地魔平静地说道，“我会给你应得的奖赏，你知道那对于你们家庭来说意味着什么。”  
德拉科的手一抖，从膝盖上滑了下去。他的大脑轰轰作响，非常混乱。没有谁能帮得上忙，他想，他必须要自己思考，自己做选择……这个任务不会是什么容易的工作，不可能的……可是他父亲……保持冷静，德拉科……如果他成功了，一切都会好起来的……  
“如果我失败了，会怎么样？”德拉科问道，他死死地按住了自己打颤的手。  
“你会受到惩罚。”伏地魔说道。  
“我接受，主人。”  
“不！”纳西莎叫起来，抓住了他的手臂，“你不能去，德拉科！”  
“到这里来，德拉科。”男人说道。  
德拉科甩开了她的手，朝她摇了摇头。他站起身，慢慢朝他走去，在伏地魔面前跪下来。后者轻轻揉了揉他的头发，拉起他的左臂，命令道：“把袖子卷起来。”  
德拉科连忙用右手将袖子拉上去，他已经知道他要做什么了。  
一根修长如蜘蛛脚的手指点在了他的左臂内侧，缓慢地勾勒着，指尖跳起了一簇红色的火。在他触碰的地方，一团烧焦的黑色痕迹慢慢晕染开来，在男孩的皮肤上扩散，如同一朵绽放的黑色大丽花。德拉科紧盯着它，黑色花瓣翕张着，他嗅到了一股淡淡的血腥味。啊，他流血了吗？……皮肤烫灼起来，带来一阵阵强烈的刺痛，令他头皮冒汗。德拉科小声尖叫了一声，马上咬住了下唇。烈酒般的血腥味再次涌上来，填满了他的鼻腔，如同河流。他情不自禁地吸了一口，他感到迷醉，他喜欢这种味道。像死亡，像铁锈，但它是浓热的。黑色的蛇在他手臂上扭动，它从骷髅头的嘴里钻出来，吐着信子，狰狞而可怖。伏地魔死死捏着他的手，在他的皮肉上戳出了一个坑，德拉科深深地喘着气，眼前的景象晃动着消失了，他只能听见自己激烈的心跳，扑通、扑通，把他的胸腔打穿了。  
不知过了多久，手臂上的烧灼感消失了，血腥味慢慢褪去。德拉科感觉自己溺水了，被人狠狠从水底拖上来，鼻间依然残留着浓郁的腥气。他渴望这种腥气。  
“这是你的黑魔标记，”伏地魔的声音从远处传来，他已经坐回了椅子上，“只要它烧起来，所有食死徒都必须幻影移形到我身边。如果你触碰它，就等于在召唤我，我会感应到。”  
“是，主人。”德拉科说道，他感觉自己的声带仿佛被摧毁过。  
“接下来，我要给你布置任务。每一个字你都要好好听，德拉科。”  
“是，主人。”  
德拉科望着手臂上崭新的黑魔标记，他的皮肤依然光滑白皙，没有一点伤痕。他意识到一件非常恐怖的事情：那不是他流血的味道。  
那是伏地魔的信息素。


	2. Chapter 2

“我需要你去杀死邓布利多，”伏地魔说道，纳西莎倒吸了一口气，“你可以采取任何方式，找别人帮忙，或者自己想办法。总之，最后由你来杀死他。”  
“杀死……邓布利多？”德拉科慢慢地重复了一遍，“这——这——我怎么才能——”  
“这是你需要去考虑的事情。”伏地魔说道，“我说过了，你可以用任何办法。”  
“求求你，主人，这对于德拉科来说太难了……这是不可能完成的，”纳西莎哀求道，“他不可能杀死邓布利多的，主人……”  
这一刻，德拉科从心底非常赞同纳西莎的看法。这是不可能完成的任务，他怎么可能杀死邓布利多？虽然他很讨厌他，总是说他已经老糊涂了，但这不代表他不清楚他有多强。也许黑魔王都无法保证自己能杀死他……不，这不是你该想的……无论如何，一个六年级的学生怎么可能做得到？  
“我清楚这不是个简单的任务，”伏地魔用眼神示意纳西莎闭嘴，贝拉特里克斯不动声色地踢了她一脚，“我会给予足够的奖赏。如果德拉科能顺利完成任务，除了把卢修斯救回来以外，我可以答应他一个要求。”  
德拉科一震，终于缓过神来，望着伏地魔，几不可见地打了个寒噤。他血红的眼睛让他想到恶魔，想到指尖的血腥味。一个要求，他想，他可以向黑魔王提一个要求。前提是他能活下来……  
“当然，这个要求不能太过分。”伏地魔说道。  
“我知道了，主人，”德拉科低声说道，“有时间限制吗？”  
“你还在上学，是吗？”  
“是的，我开学就上六年级了。”  
“在这个学期结束之前完成，德拉科，”男人轻声说道，“回去吧。”  
“主人……”  
“去把西弗勒斯叫来，纳西莎。”伏地魔说道，“这件事情，你们谁都不能说出去。”  
纳西莎张了张口，最后还是什么也没说，沉默着点头。德拉科跪得有点腿软，站起来时晃了一下。他拒绝了纳西莎的搀扶，尽量挺直背走出去，后者一出门就匆匆往楼下跑，去通知斯内普了。  
“我先提醒你，德拉科，”他们来到楼梯口，贝拉特里克斯整了整衣领，说道，“如果没有重要的事情，不要去打扰主人。”  
“我知道，”德拉科平静地说道，“我先回房间了，姨妈。”  
他说完后，没等对方的回应，快步拐入走廊。他推开卧室的门，反手锁上，跌跌撞撞地扑进了盥洗室。德拉科响亮地喘息着，打开灯，靠在墙上，又一屁股坐在马桶盖上。他快受不了了，如果不是事先喷了阻隔剂，他恐怕就要当众出丑了。德拉科拉下裤子，他的内裤已经全湿了，上面沾满了爱液。妈的，他诅咒着，真是见鬼。  
德拉科第一次遇到这种情况，一个Alpha一缕的信息素竟然就能让他有如此强烈的感觉，这根本不合理。在这之前他禁欲得可怕，除了发情以外很少自慰，而且，出于一种复杂的心理，他对情事有种莫名的抗拒。也许书上说的是真的，Omega的性欲比Alpha还要强烈，虽然他一直认为这是谎言……  
德拉科深吸着气，张开腿，将手指插进了自己的小穴里。里面柔软而湿润，这种湿润让德拉科觉得可耻。这么说，他喜欢黑魔王的信息素……他以前从不觉得自己对血腥味有特殊的癖好。不，实际上，他讨厌血。德拉科一手扶着自己的性器，慢慢活动起来。真是丢人现眼……如果以后每次见伏地魔都湿成这样，他干脆自杀算了。然而一想到那时候嗅到的气味，浓浓淡淡的，如同刀痕，德拉科又喉咙干渴起来。  
真是没救了，德拉科自虐般地折磨着自己，皱起眉头，他不能有这种想法，这太恶心了。他决不能再对伏地魔——对这个能轻松捏死他的人产生想法，他是多么可怕、无情、恐怖……  
不知过了多久，德拉科终于高潮了，靠在马桶上喘息着，胸膛起伏。他抽过挂在墙上的一条毛巾，擦掉脸上的汗，扔到一边。  
别管这个了，他想，他得赶紧想办法完成任务。这是一个巨大的难题，但也是他唯一的机会。他必须要好好把握。

在开学之前，纳西莎曾找德拉科谈过一次。她告诉他，她把这件事告诉了斯内普。  
“斯内普也知道这个计划，他答应我会帮助你，”纳西莎说道，“我和他定下了牢不可破的誓言……如果你无法完成，他会帮你继续完成任务。”  
“我不需要他的帮忙，”德拉科勉强压下了自己烦躁的情绪，“你为什么不提前和我说，妈妈？”  
“你需要帮助，德拉科，”纳西莎看着他，她的脸又瘦又紧，干巴巴的，“我记得你说过，他是你最喜欢的老师。”  
“现在不是了，”他生硬地说道，“他夺走了爸爸的位置，我讨厌他。”  
“德拉科，”纳西莎在他旁边坐下来，握住他的手，“你你一个人完成不了的。斯内普也在学校里，他可以帮你的忙。”  
“我自己会选择我的帮手。”男孩冷冷地说道，甩开了她的手。  
真是令人失望，德拉科想，他的母亲总是想把他好好地保护在笼子里，可她没有意识到，情况已经变了。卢修斯被抓走了，伏地魔对马尔福很失望，而他给了自己这样一个机会，无论出于什么理由，德拉科都不会让别人来抢走。他不相信斯内普，不相信贝拉特里克斯，不相信所有人。他会独立思考、独自完成任务，他不会告诉任何人他的想法。他只相信他自己。  
开学的前一天，德拉科和纳西莎一起去对角巷购置新学期需要的物品。他们已经有一个星期没怎么交流过了，德拉科不想听纳西莎的唠叨，总是把门关上，不肯和她说话。这是这么多天来他们第一次一起出门，纳西莎本来想叫上贝拉特里克斯或斯内普陪他们一起去，但被德拉科坚决拒绝了。  
他有他自己的想法。他需要一些帮手，除了高尔和克拉布以外的、更可靠的帮手。单靠他一个人正面打败邓布利多是不现实的，但如果他多带上几个食死徒，如果他能悄悄把一些食死徒带进学校，将邓布利多包围起来，那成功的可能性就大大提升了。  
说实话，德拉科一点也不想和那些食死徒打交道。可如果他想要更进一步，而不是在伏地魔的眼皮底下苟且偷生，他必须要学会和他们合作。前段时间，当食死徒在大厅开会的时候，德拉科偷偷躲在楼上观察他们。他把每个参会者都记下来，写下他们的特征和长处。斯内普和贝拉特里克斯无疑是其中最强、最受信任的，但正因为如此，德拉科不相信他们，他不想被掌控。实际上，能让他选择的人不多，那场发生在魔法部的战斗让许多食死徒锒铛入狱，包括克拉布和诺特的父亲。他观察了很长一段时间，最后选中了四个人——卡罗兄妹、罗尔和亚克斯利，他们都是资深的、忠诚的食死徒，能力也很有保障。  
你可以使用任何方式完成任务，伏地魔曾这样告诉他，但他本人显然不可能帮他的忙。德拉科得自己想办法差遣这些食死徒，他们现在可不会听他的话。  
德拉科找机会和这几个食死徒打了照面，没有提任务的事情。情况比他想象的要糟糕。卡罗兄妹是在一次会议后被德拉科截住的，他们一上来就问卢修斯的情况，德拉科用他从父亲那儿学来的社交技巧勉强应对着，阿莱克托像打量一件不怎么体面的家具般地打量着他，尖着嗓子问道：“这么说，现在马尔福庄园应该不会是你在管理，是吧？”  
“现在由我妈妈管理，因为我还在上学。等我毕业了，我就能——”  
“哦，那你应该尽快找一个Alpha，”阿莱克托打断了他，“像你这样的未婚Omega一个人在外面可太危险了。卢修斯在阿兹卡班里呆着，没人能保护你和你妈妈。记住，千万别找Beta结婚，Beta不能标记Omega，到最后还是要被Alpha抢走。”  
“抱歉，我现在没有这个打算，”德拉科的笑容快维持不住了，“我能保护好我自己。”  
“我可不这么认为，”阿米库斯接过了话头，他用一种奇怪的目光盯着德拉科，让他感到非常不舒服，“我正好认识几个合适的Alpha，可以给你引见……就算是卢修斯也会赞同的，他肯定也想看到自己的儿子有人照顾，是不是？”  
德拉科的内心升起了一股烦躁感，他应付了两句便匆匆离开了。在那之后，他又分别见了罗尔和亚克斯利，他们倒是没有积极地给他介绍对象，但事情进展得也并不顺利。亚克斯利对他表现得不屑一顾，根本没耐心听他说话，敷衍几句就找借口推脱了。罗尔倒是对他的话表现出了莫名其妙的积极，但德拉科注意到他一直盯着自己脖子上的项圈看。  
“……总言而之，我之后可能会找你帮忙。”  
“当然，我很期待……你来找我是最合适不过的了，”他贪婪地盯着他，“你的项圈是哪儿买的？”  
“感谢你的好意，”德拉科不动声色地后退了一步，避开了他伸过来的手，“以后有事我再联系你——非常感谢，再见。”  
虽然第一步并不顺利——德拉科安慰自己万事开头难——他依然准备执行计划的第二步。他要趁着去对角巷的机会，和博金·博克的老板见一面。  
去年，乌姆里奇还在霍格沃茨的时候，斯莱特林的蒙太被弗雷德和乔治推进了一只消失柜，一直没法出来。后来他用他糟糕的幻影移形离开了消失柜，这差点要了他的命。蒙太告诉他们，当他在消失柜里的时候，他有时能听见博金-博克里的声音，有时能听见学校里的声音，仿佛柜子在两个地方跑来跑去，但没人能听见他的声音。  
“……那声音像皮皮鬼似的飘来飘去，我听见博金先生让一个流浪汉滚出去，还有两个男人过来买小玩具……”蒙太夸张地比划着，挤眉弄眼，所有人都大笑起来。德拉科在旁边听着，他意识到这其中也许有更值得研究的东西。这不可能是偶然。  
他们去摩金夫人服装店买了新衣服，德拉科假装去上厕所，甩开了纳西莎，飞快地前往翻倒巷。他必须要抓紧时间，他的母亲很快就会找过来的……哦，她什么时候才能在他的计划中起到一些正面作用呢？德拉科摇了摇头，戴上兜帽，低着头穿过连接对角巷和翻倒巷的狭窄走道。  
走道里光线昏暗，肮脏的墙壁上挂着蜘蛛网，一些穿着黑袍子的古怪巫师神经兮兮地盯着他，向他兜售动物断指、指甲粉和湿头发。德拉科不发一言，努力避开他们，不小心撞到了一个男巫的肩膀，他的兜帽滑落了一半。那个男巫扭过头，正要骂人，目光却粘在了德拉科的脖子上。男孩连忙戴上帽子，快步向前走。他用余光往后看，那个男巫依然站在那儿望着他的背影。  
德拉科吸了口气，握紧口袋里的魔杖。刚才的那一幕被不少人看到了，周围的气氛变得有些诡异起来。他走过拐角，垃圾桶旁的几个女巫对他指指点点，站在店门口的男巫颤颤巍巍地扫着地，歪着脖子往他这儿看，一个迎面走来的卷发男巫朝他露出了一个古怪的笑容，摇晃着手中的布袋：  
“来看一看吧，你会需要这个的！”  
德拉科没有理他，强行保持镇定，他注意到之前被他撞到的男巫正不远不近地跟着他。该死，他想要干什么？他不由自主地加快了脚步，那人也跟着加快了，紧紧咬着他的影子。他换了一边前进，那人也跟着换了一边，德拉科的内心终于生出了一丝恐惧。他不该来这儿的，他不该一个人来……他在厕所里喷了气味阻隔剂，但他的项圈永远在暴露他的真实身份。他不应该毫无准备地来到翻倒巷，这个黑巫师聚集的地方……不，不对，如果他连这点困难都无法克服，他该怎么完成任务？  
德拉科借着店铺橱窗的反光观察那个跟踪者，他似乎按捺不住了，推开了两个提着篮子的巫师，朝他这儿扑来。  
“喂，你做什么！”一个女巫尖声叫道，德拉科跑了起来，他已经看到博金-博克了。身后传来急促的脚步声、碰撞声和怒骂声，德拉科看见了地上摇晃的、拉长的影子，他跑得比他快得多。德拉科拔出魔杖，心跳如同鼓点，男人和他只有两个人的距离了。他跑得飞快，伸长了胳膊，眼看着就要抓住德拉科的兜帽，后者猛地跳上了旁边的台阶，推开博金-博克的门冲了进去。  
博金先生正坐在柜台前点钱，德拉科一进门，地面震动，几块金加隆飞了出去。他连忙俯身去捡，将它们叠成一摞放回小盒子里，抬起头，低声说道：“看起来有人找你，马尔福少爷。”  
“统统石化！”德拉科举起魔杖指着玻璃门，它迅速变得灰暗、不透明起来，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。那个男巫也扑了上来，没推开门，一头撞在了石化的玻璃门上。德拉科松了口气，垂下魔杖，看向博金先生，后者依然拿着他的小盒子。  
“我来问你几件事，博金先生。”他说道。  
“噢，非常欢迎，马尔福少爷，”博金先生说道，放下盒子，摘下眼镜慢吞吞地擦了擦，“我很乐意为你效劳。”


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科收起魔杖，慢悠悠地走进来，打量着博金-博克里摆放的骷髅头、黑色沙漏和手掌骨。博金先生的话让他略微放松了一些，他这才产生了一种熟悉的、被尊重的舒适感。他终于想起来，他是一个马尔福。博金先生和卢修斯认识多年，非常清楚马尔福家族在魔法界的地位，而他也不是食死徒，不会像那群人一样完全看伏地魔的脸色行事。  
“这里的人太不守规矩了。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
“他们是群不入流的家伙，马尔福少爷，”博金先生说道，“如果他们知道你是谁，就不会发生这种事了。”  
“是吗？也许他们会觉得，马尔福越来越不如从前了，”德拉科低声说道，“很多人都这么想，不是吗？一个个都给我脸色看，好像觉得能爬到我头上似的……”  
博金先生识趣地没有说话。德拉科盯着橱窗里的光荣之手入了神，在二年级的时候他就见过它，这是一种能在黑暗中发光的枯手，它发出的光只有拿着它的人才看得见。  
“这玩意儿多少钱？”他指了指光荣之手。  
“十个金加隆。”  
德拉科从口袋里数了十个金加隆出来，放在柜台上。博金先生谄媚地笑着，将枯手从柜子里取出来，用一个黑布袋包起来，小心翼翼地交给他。  
“和你做生意非常愉快，马尔福少爷。”他说道。  
德拉科随意地点了点头，将它放在一边，又看向橱窗里的一条蛋白石项链：“这玩意儿是做什么的？”  
“这条项链被施了强力的诅咒，”博金先生热情地介绍道，“如果有人直接触摸它，会受到伤害，可能会死亡，少爷。”  
“好吧，”德拉科说道，“你这儿是不是有一个消失柜？”  
“消失柜？那是非常昂贵的……”  
“我不是打算购买它，”他说道，“我需要知道怎么维修它，先生。”  
“维修？……我不懂你的意思，马尔福少爷。”  
“我手头有一个消失柜，但它坏了。它没法让物体消失。现在我要把它修好。”  
“呃……你得带过来给我看看，我才能知道怎么做。”  
“我不能，”德拉科说道，“它必须留在原处。你只需要告诉我怎么修就行了。”  
博金先生紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“唉，我没有亲眼看见它，恐怕很难说得清，可能根本就没办法。我什么也不能保证。”  
“不能？”德拉科讥笑道，“也许这会让你更有信心。”  
他凑近了他，卷起袖子，将手臂内侧的黑魔标记亮出来。博金先生的脸色瞬间变了，惊恐地看着他。德拉科拉下袖子，说道：“要敢告诉别人，叫你吃不了兜着走。你知道芬里尔·格雷伯克吧？他是我们家的朋友，他会时常过来看看你是不是在专心解决这个问题。”  
“没有必要——”  
“这由我来决定，”德拉科说道，“对了，帮我好好保管另一个。我会用得上它的。”  
“呃，你需要用它……”  
“这是上面的命令。你知道我说的是什么。”  
“噢……你不想现在就拿走吗？”  
“不，当然不想，你这个愚蠢的矮子，我拿着它走在街上像什么话？你别把它卖掉就是了。”  
“当然不会……先生。”  
博金先生深深地鞠了一躬，德拉科对此感到非常满意。  
“不许对任何人说，博金，包括我妈妈，明白吗？”  
“当然，当然。”博金先生喃喃着，又鞠了一躬。  
德拉科叮嘱了他几句，解除玻璃门上的石化咒，趾高气扬地离开了。走出店门时，他特意观察四周，之前跟踪他的人已经不见了。但德拉科仍感觉有人在背后盯着他，狐疑地看了一会儿，没发现任何奇怪的人，只好转身朝对角巷走去。  
当他回到悄悄回到原先和纳西莎分别的公共厕所时，他发现他的母亲仍站在原来的地方。她神色慌张，抓着每一个来往的人询问：  
“你有看见我的儿子吗？一个浅金色头发的男孩，他不见了……”  
“你有看见……”  
“妈妈！”  
德拉科喊道，纳西莎猛地扭过头，扑上来将他紧紧抱在怀里。  
“你到底去哪儿了？哦，天哪，我还以为你——我还以为——我真的太害怕了，德拉科……”  
她的手臂越收越紧，德拉科感觉到她在剧烈颤抖。他的脖子一湿，有点烫，纳西莎抬起头，胡乱擦去眼里的泪水。德拉科望着她，他感到有些后悔，但他不得不这么做。太难受了，他想，难道只能这样吗？他用黑魔标记换到了别人的恐惧和尊敬，虽然他也许永远都不会触碰这个标记。这很好用……但不是万能的，他们害怕的是黑魔标记后代表的伏地魔，而不是他。  
“你去哪儿了？我进去找你的时候，你不在里面，”纳西莎仍在询问他，“告诉我你去哪儿了……以后不能这样，德拉科。”  
“我知道了，妈妈。”他低声说道。  
“你的手真冷，”纳西莎说道，“你不知道，我以为……我以为你被……”  
“我是食死徒中唯一一个Omega吗？”德拉科忽然问道。  
纳西莎微微一颤，低头看着他，把他抱得更紧了。  
“主人不应该把任务交给你的，”她喃喃着，“不，我知道，他就是想惩罚卢修斯……”  
“说这些有什么用？”德拉科推开了她，转身向前走去，“他已经把任务交给我了。”  
“也许我去求求他，他能够收回他的指令……”  
“别去！”他叫道，回过头，“别去找他！看不出来吗？他不会改变他的想法的，妈妈！”  
“可你还小——你是个Omega——”  
“我不比别人差，”德拉科打断了她，“如果你都不相信我，别人怎么会相信我呢？那些食死徒会听我的话吗？他们觉得我就应该嫁给Alpha，再生几个孩子，什么事都听他的话。你也觉得我应该这样吗？”  
纳西莎的眼眶通红，她看着他，缓慢地摇了摇头。  
“我和你爸爸都不会让你变成这样的，”她轻声说道，“你不知道，在知道你是Omega的那一天，我们就发誓，绝不会让你受到伤害，不会让你变得像其他Omega一样。卢修斯说，如果你不想结婚，你可以一辈子不结婚。如果你害怕外面的世界，你可以永远呆在家里。”  
“如果我想要出去呢？”德拉科问道，“如果我不得不出去呢？”  
“那就竭尽全力保护你，德拉科。”  
“事情已经发生了，事情的变化和你想像的不一样，妈妈，”他说道，风吹起了他的头发，“你们没有想过，也许我能自己做到一些事情。不是因为你们在保护我——你们没法保护我了。这种情况，你从来没考虑过。”  
“我也是Omega，我知道有些事情有多难。”纳西莎低声说道。  
“我也知道，妈妈，”德拉科说道，“那就更不应该……更不应该成为我的阻碍。”  
“不，德拉科——”  
“我们回去吧。”  
纳西莎叹了口气，走上去抱了抱德拉科。“我爱你，德拉科。”  
“我也爱你，妈妈。”他轻声说道。

一天后，霍格沃茨的红皮火车上。  
德拉科在车厢里闻到了陌生的信息素。他所在的车厢里有高尔、克拉布、潘西和布雷斯，除了布雷斯以外，其他人都是beta，身上不可能散发出信息素。他们进来后从未离开过车厢，没有沾上其他人信息素的可能性。布雷斯刚从斯拉格霍恩的晚会回来，正在给大家讲述他的见闻——那股味道就是在他进来后出现的。  
“……他就是想巴结巴结和权贵人物沾亲带故的人，但他没找到多少。”  
“他邀请了谁？”德拉科问道。  
“格兰芬多的麦克拉根。”布雷斯说道。  
“噢，对了，他叔叔是部里的大官。”  
“——还有一个叫贝尔比的，拉文克劳的——”  
“别提他了，他是个草包！”潘西说道。  
“——还有隆巴顿、波特和韦斯莱家的那个姑娘。”布雷斯汇报完毕。  
“你刚才和波特粘着坐的吗？”德拉科忽然问道。  
“什么？我才没有，”布雷斯说道，“我们一人一张椅子。”  
德拉科站起来，慢慢走到他面前，凑到他身边闻了闻，那股味道并没有变得更浓。不是他身上沾上了信息素，德拉科下了判断，抬起头。布雷斯困惑地看着他，问道：“怎么了？”  
“我闻到了奇怪的味道。”德拉科直起身，看向四周。  
“噢，那一定是高尔的臭袜子。”潘西说道。  
“你把鞋脱了？”布雷斯一脸嫌恶。高尔茫然地看着他们，摇了摇头。  
“不是这个味道，”德拉科说道，“是信息素。有个人偷偷进来了，躲在这儿。”  
“什么信息素？”布雷斯皱起眉，“我没有闻到。”  
“哦，你刚才一直和他待在一起呢，已经习惯了，”德拉科轻声说道，“有个Alpha跑进来了，在偷听我们说话。”  
“是吗，有个Alpha跟着布雷斯进来了？”潘西吃吃地笑着，“是想和他滚床单吗？”  
“我不和Alpha上床，”布雷斯澄清道，“刚才那一窝人里没几个Alpha，马尔福。”  
德拉科没接话，他在狭窄的车厢里走动着，嗅来嗅去。他走到克拉布和高尔坐着的地方，让他们站起来，两人只好挤到角落里。德拉科观察了一会儿，蓦地一把抓住座位上方的行李架，用力一扯，其他人只觉得眼前一花，一个黑影从上面滚了下来。德拉科手中抓着一条流淌着银光的丝绸似的布，另一只手闪电般地抽出魔杖，指着地上那人喊道：“统统石化！”  
那人一颤，身体马上变得僵硬起来。潘西惊叫了一声。德拉科把那丝绸扔到一边，走到他面前。是哈利·波特。  
“我就知道是你，波特，”德拉科说道，眯起眼睛，“你一进来，我就闻到你的臭味了。”  
“他什么时候进来的？”潘西尖叫道。  
“当然是跟着我进来的，蠢货。”布雷斯也抽出了魔杖，指着哈利的头，“说吧，你跟过来做什么？”  
“他被我石化了，没法说话。”德拉科说道，“既然这样——”  
他对着哈利的脸狠狠踩了一脚，哈利的眼珠子仍凝固着，他的眼镜碎了，鼻子流出了血。  
“这一脚是替我父亲踩的，你应该去死，”他恶狠狠地说道，“听着，波特。如果下次再让我发现你像个偷窥狂似的躲在一边偷听，我就向斯内普申请保护令。”  
“人身保护令只有校长才能批下来。”布雷斯提醒道。  
“我会告诉斯内普，”德拉科说道，绕着哈利走，“告诉邓布利多，告诉所有人，到时候你就完了，波特。”  
哈利仍一瞬不瞬地看着他，动弹不得。  
“他为什么要到这儿来？”潘西厌恶地说道。  
“也许我们应该让他说话。”布雷斯说道，“把石化咒解除，马尔福。”  
“别命令我做事。”德拉科又踢了哈利一脚，他觉得多少脚都不够解恨。就是因为他，他爸爸现在才会在阿兹卡班……他才会落到这个境地。但光是发泄没有用，他需要知道一些信息。“我数到三，我解除咒语，然后你施束缚咒，”德拉科说道，“一，二，三，咒立停——”  
“速速束缚！”  
两道红光接连闪过，地上的人猛地翻过身，躲开了束缚咒。他硬是撞开一旁的潘西，跳起来，拔出魔杖。  
“隐形衣飞来！”  
潘西尖叫着，被德拉科扔在桌上的隐形衣猎猎地朝哈利飞去，他一把抓住它外跑去。  
“拦住他！”德拉科大叫道，高尔和克拉布这才反应过来，呼哧呼哧地去追哈利，但后者已经拉开了门，飞快地跑走了。  
德拉科跑到门边，用力推开他的两个跟班来到走廊上，哈利的背影已经在很远的地方了。他对着他发射了一道恶咒，没有击中，哈利拉开了一扇门，钻了进去。德拉科骂了句脏话，收起魔杖，转身走回车厢，怒气冲冲地坐回他的位置。  
“打中了吗？”布雷斯问道。  
“没有，”德拉科冷冷地说道，“你的咒语真是百发百中，扎比尼。”  
“你在怪我？”  
“哦，你以为是谁放他进来的？”  
“我又不知道他披着个大毛巾跟在后面！”  
“够了！”潘西喊道，“别吵了，我才是最惨的那个！”  
两个男孩齐刷刷地看向她，布雷斯问道：“为什么？”  
“他刚刚撞了我一下，你们没看到吗？”她说道，“你应该去申请保护令，马尔福。波特简直是个流氓。”  
人身保护令是一项用于保护Omega的政策，必须由Omega本人或监护人亲自向魔法部申请。它能够用来保护Omega不受特定的某个Alpha或Beta的骚扰和伤害，限制对方的行动。一旦对方接近Omega本人或他的住宅、学校和工作场所，就会触发警报。如果发起申请的Omega是未成年的学生，可以直接向校长申请批准。  
“别想了，申请不到的，需要有很明确的证据。”布雷斯打了个哈欠。  
“比如说什么？”  
“比如对方之前攻击你、骚扰你，对你的生活造成影响的记录，”布雷斯说道，“很遗憾，马尔福没有。波特只是进来偷听，他没有做别的事情。”  
德拉科沉默地坐着，盯着车窗外变换的风景。他们穿过漆黑的洞穴，来到了一片宝蓝色的湖泊，火车行驶在高高的、细长的桥梁上。强烈的阳光照在他苍白的脸上，有些刺眼。他不知道哈利·波特为什么会尾随布雷斯混进来，也许他只是有些好奇斯莱特林会说些什么，也许他有别的目的，他怎么知道呢？德拉科想起了那天在翻倒巷感受到的被人盯梢的感觉，这是他的错觉吗？……难道波特在跟踪他？他想做什么？真是受够了，所有人都在给他找麻烦……  
“你看起来好像很困扰，”旁边传来一个声音，德拉科抬起头，布雷斯正看着他，“你怕波特对你做什么吗？”  
德拉科嗤笑了一声，伸直腿，从桌上拿过一瓶果酒，给自己倒了半杯。  
“他应该怕我。”他说道。


	4. Chapter 4

在接下来的时间里，德拉科睡了一觉，醒来后，他叫上潘西去走廊里巡逻，行使他们作为级长的职责。去年斯内普把级长的位置交给他，这在斯莱特林中引起了一番争议。德拉科在收到徽章的时候，就知道他们会有这种反应。历年的级长极少在Omega中产生，在斯莱特林学院更是如此。但他一点也不觉得羞愧——他看不出自己为什么不能拿到这个位置，他的成绩不比任何人差。  
几个小时后，火车到站了。外面正下着雨，淅淅沥沥的的雨丝混合着马车上的煤气灯，在黑暗中排出一条条白色的光束。德拉科和高尔、克拉布上了同一辆车，他看见哈利、罗恩和赫敏坐上了他们前面的那辆马车，这让他心情有些糟糕。哦，该死的波特……他应该再踩几脚，太便宜他了。可德拉科又觉得，这些事毫无意义。他该怎么办呢？他要把消失柜修好，还要寻求其他食死徒的帮助。博金先生并没有告诉他怎么修复消失柜，而要说服那群食死徒也不是一件容易的事情。就算他完成了这两件事，也不意味着就能杀死邓布利多。他该怎么办呢？……他必须马上开始行动。  
在餐桌上，邓布利多公布了一件令人震惊的新闻：新来的斯拉格霍恩教授将会担任他们的魔药课老师，而斯内普则转教黑魔法防御术课，这让许多人大吃一惊，包括德拉科。当其他斯莱特林鼓掌的时候，他没有动，只是盯着坐在台上的那个男人。斯内普早就想教黑魔法防御术，现在他如愿以偿了，而自己呢？他还要完成一项近乎不可能的任务，真是不公平。  
吃完晚餐，德拉科和潘西留下来带新生们回寝室。他很不想做这项工作，这种事留给五年级的级长就可以了，他这样对潘西说道，后者表示认同。  
“但你不想找乐子吗？”她说道，“你看，那个新生的眼镜很像波特。我们来吓吓他。”  
德拉科勉强挤出了一个笑容，正要说话，他的肩膀被拍了一下。德拉科后背一缩，条件反射地捂着脖子扭过头：“谁？”  
“待会儿来我办公室一趟，德拉科。”斯内普说道，他正站在他身后。  
“我不去，”德拉科回绝道，“不要碰我肩膀，教授。”  
“我找你有事，”斯内普低声说道，“和那个任务有关，你知道我说的是什么。”  
“我不需要你插手。”  
“在这里说不方便，到我办公室来。”  
德拉科还想回呛，但斯内普已经转身离开了。他回过头，潘西好奇地看着他，问道：“斯内普教授找你做什么？”  
“他让我去他办公室，”德拉科忿忿地说道，“谁知道他要做什么。”  
“你可以把波特的那件事告诉他。”潘西提醒道。  
“哦，这个主意不错。”他耸耸肩。  
他们把一年级新生带回宿舍，回自己的寝室放好行李。德拉科虽然极不情愿，但还是离开休息室，前往斯内普的办公室。他敲了敲门，门马上便打开了，斯内普阴沉的脸出现在他面前。他手里拿着一个玻璃瓶，里面装着一种混浊的液体，正散发出古怪的、恶心的气味。德拉科对各种气味非常敏感，他被熏得有点想吐。  
“坐吧，”斯内普说道，走到办公桌后，给自己倒了一杯茶，“你妈妈已经把事情告诉我了。我和她定下了牢不可破的誓言，我答应她会帮你完成任务。”  
“我不需要你的帮忙，我自己就能完成。”  
“你打算怎么完成？”  
“这是在打探我的计划吗？”德拉科冷笑，“然后抢在我前头把功劳夺走，是不是？我不会告诉你的，教授。”  
“你想太多了，我没必要做这种事。”斯内普的声音油腻腻的，让德拉科很不舒服。  
“如果你就是来说这个，那我先走了。”  
“我只是想告诉你，谁都不希望你采取一些危险的行动，”男人压低了声音说道，“你在对角巷忽然失踪的事情你妈妈告诉我了，如果你总是让大家这么担心——”  
“你管不着，知道吗？”德拉科的声音一下子拔高了，“我妈妈也管不着我，我自己知道该怎么做。”  
“她当然管得着你，”斯内普说道，“不要以为有了黑魔标记，你就是成年人了。魔法部的踪丝还连在你身上……你妈妈知道你在翻倒巷使用了魔法。”  
德拉科的手指一下子握紧了，他讨厌这种被监视的感觉。此时此刻，他一点也不想理解他们，他想做什么就做什么，没有人有能管他。  
“我不想和你讨论这件事，教授，”他说道，“我再重复一遍，我不需要你的帮助，你也没有资格管教我。”  
斯内普盯着他看了一会儿，他阴沉的面色让德拉科内心直打鼓。  
“黑魔王让我对你进行一项培训。”他忽然转移了话题，男孩吃了一惊。  
“什么？”  
“介于你不是自愿加入食死徒的——”  
“我是自愿的——”  
“这里指的是，你出于认同黑魔王的理念，或者一些其他的私人理由，通过各种门路申请加入食死徒，”斯内普不耐烦地说道，“你是为了你爸爸才加入食死徒的，黑魔王认为这会产生隐患。因此，你需要一些培训。”  
“呃，他认为我缺乏忠诚吗？”德拉科试探着问道。  
“他认为你缺乏经验，”斯内普冷冰冰地说道，“而且缺乏常识。”  
“你说什么？”  
“暑假里我没空给你培训，希望你还没来得及犯下无法挽回的错误，”斯内普说道，抽出魔杖往旁边一指，一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔升了起来，落在德拉科面前，“把我说的每一句话都记下来，免得你忘记。”  
德拉科不情不愿地拿起笔，他不想看斯内普那张蜡黄的脸和鹰钩鼻，便一直盯着羊皮纸。斯内普喝了口茶，说道：“记住三个词：保密，谨慎，服从。”  
“保密的第一层含义是，黑魔王布置给你的任务，不得透露给无关人员。如果是布置给所有食死徒的任务，不能告诉非食死徒；如果是布置给少数人的人物，不能告诉其他食死徒。”  
“保密的第二层含义是，对自己食死徒的身份进行保密。没有经过许可，不能告诉其他人你是食死徒，也不能给别人看你的黑魔标记。我希望你没有把你的黑魔标记到处炫耀，德拉科。”斯内普说道。  
“我才没有，”德拉科边写边说道，他有些心虚，“可我记得，你就把你的黑魔标记给福吉看了。”  
“谁都知道我曾经是食死徒，而你是个新人。”  
德拉科没说话，他有点渴了，喉咙干得难受。  
“至于谨慎，这显然超出了你的理解范围，”斯内普讥讽道，“你迫不及待地想要做出点大事情，让全世界都知道你的名字……就像愚蠢的波特那样。”  
“别把我和波特相比较，”德拉科瞪了他一眼，“提到波特，我要说一件事。他今天下午潜进我们车厢偷听我们说话。”  
“这不意外，他从来不把校规放在眼里。”  
“我的意思是，我担心我的安全。我是个Omega，而他就这样偷偷潜进来——”  
“我会扣他的学院分的。或者说，你还有别的需求？”  
德拉科盯着他看了几秒，干巴巴地说道：“没有。继续，教授。”  
“接下来是服从，我认为这不用解释。绝对服从于黑魔王，不能违抗他的任何命令，这是每个食死徒都知道的常识，”斯内普说道，“还有不懂的吗？”  
“没有，”德拉科飞快地写着，“说实话，我一直以为，加入食死徒会有一个宣誓仪式什么的。”  
“以前是有的，现在一切从简。”  
德拉科将羽毛笔放在一边，抬起头，和斯内普对视。摇晃的烛光落在他的鼻子上，显得他的鼻头更大了。  
“写完了？”他说道，打开抽屉，从里面拿出一个精巧的小木盒，推到他面前，“这是黑魔王给你的。”  
“……这是什么？”德拉科目不转睛地盯着小木盒，上面雕刻着一条蛇。  
“我没打开过。只有你能打开。”斯内普说道，“我要说的已经说完了。”  
德拉科将它揣进兜里，拍了拍，浮皮潦草地和他道别，起身朝门走去。他走到门边，手搭在扶手上，斯内普在他背后说道：“记住那三个词……记住保密，不能让任何人看到这个盒子——”  
“我知道。”德拉科说道，打开门，离开了。  
他回到休息室，拉上床帘，点亮灯。他做了个深呼吸，慢慢将盒子的锁扣打开，里面填满了海绵，海绵里塞着一个装满黑色液体的小玻璃瓶和一张折成方格的便笺纸。德拉科的嗅觉非常灵敏，他闻到了沾在盒子上的一缕极淡的血腥味，微微一抖。看来确实是黑魔王送给他的，他想。  
他躺下来，将盒子放在自己的脸上，吸着鼻子，努力寻找着那股信息素的味道。然而信息素停留的时间并不长，很快就消散了，这让德拉科有些失落。他重新坐起身，慢腾腾地将盒子打开，取出便笺，在灯光下打开。  
便笺上的字非常优美，这出乎德拉科的意料。上面只有一行句子：任务信息一旦被凤凰社得知，喝下盒子里的药水。  
德拉科盯着纸上的内容看了许久，他的心脏仿佛被浸在了冷水里，一下子就从之前迷幻般的状态中清醒过来了。他放下便笺，将药水拿出来，打开瓶盖嗅了嗅，他闻到了一股非常刺鼻的奇怪味道。  
虽然便笺里并没有明说，但德拉科知道，这是毒药。  
保密原则，他想，如果他暴露了，他就会死。

连续好几天，德拉科都在想那只小药瓶。他将盒子锁好收起来，放在行李箱里。他做了一个梦，梦见他躺在血河里，一只修长的、苍白的手扼住了他的咽喉，将他掐死了。他一下子惊醒，浑身冒冷汗。  
他做好死亡的准备了吗？德拉科问自己，那时他正对着教室里的消失柜发愁。他从费尔奇那里了解到，这只消失柜曾经被皮皮鬼从空中摔下来，已经基本失灵，搁置在这儿很久了。  
“我早晚会找个机会把它赶出去，”费尔奇搓着双手，凶狠地盯着消失柜，“等着吧，皮皮鬼！……”  
“你知道怎么修好它吗？”德拉科最后问道。  
“你说我？”费尔奇瞪着他，他的手还在抖，“我？修好这个柜子？……从来没人对我这么说过！”  
德拉科有点头痛，他抽出魔杖，趁费尔奇转身的时候对着他的后背发射了一个遗忘咒。后者停止了念念叨叨，茫然地面对着墙壁。德拉科用漂浮咒让消失柜浮起来，蹑手蹑脚地离开了。  
一开始，他将消失柜藏在一间被废弃的空教室里。德拉科将教室打扫干净，结果没呆几天就发现有一群新生经常跑到这儿聚会。他黑着脸将他们赶跑，不得不开始考虑下一个可靠的地点。  
他做好死亡的准备了吗？他愿意为黑魔王而死吗？德拉科从未如此清晰地感受到自己的头顶悬着一把刀，如果他失败了，也许伏地魔也会要求他喝下毒药。而他的两个助手是如此蠢笨，他让他们在外面替他放风，可他们却在嘻嘻哈哈地对费尔奇指指点点，丝毫没有关注德拉科呆的教室。  
“我叫你们过来，不是让你们呆在这儿玩的，”德拉科把他们叫进来，大声说道，“你们要帮我看着外面有没有人经过，知道吗？你们以为这是游戏吗？”  
高尔和克拉布低着头，唯唯诺诺，面面相觑。德拉科烦透了他们茫然的表情，他朝他们走去，看了他们一会儿，说道：“我想到一个主意，可以让你们意识到这是在放风，而不是郊游。”  
“是什么？”高尔傻乎乎地问道。  
“你们喝下复方药剂，变成女生。”德拉科说道。  
两人愣愣地看着他，张大了嘴，同时摇起头来。  
“这不行，德拉科。”  
“对，我们不能变成女生。”  
“那太……太……”  
“——太愚蠢了。”克拉布接上了高尔的话。  
“我不是在征求你们的意见，”德拉科不耐烦地说道，“你们必须要听我的，我让你们变成女生，你们就要照做。”  
“可是——”  
“你们想被黑魔王杀死吗？”他打断了他，“如果我失败了，你们也会死。黑魔王会派人在早餐的饮料里下毒，你们只要喝一口，就会‘呃’的一下死掉了。”  
德拉科边说边抓住自己的喉咙，两眼上翻，身体后仰，做出中毒身亡的样子。克拉布和高尔傻傻地笑起来，拍着手。  
“好了，那么现在，帮我把这个柜子抬上去。”德拉科做了个噤声的手势，指着角落里的消失柜，“抬到八楼，我想到应该把它放在哪儿了。”


	5. Chapter 5

五年级的时候，在告密者的帮助下，德拉科发现了哈利带领的学生组织D.A.平时活动的场所——位于城堡八层的有求必应屋。这是个非常神奇的屋子，根据告密者的说法，它平时只是一面普通的墙，但只要你在它面前徘徊，默念自己想要的东西，有求必应屋就会开启，满足你的愿望。  
但很遗憾的是，有求必应屋只能变出现实中存在的事物——其中还不包括食物——它并不能真正满足德拉科的愿望。一切还是得由他自己来。  
无论如何，他有了一个足够隐蔽的活动场所，能最大限度地保障自己不被别人发现。与此同时，德拉科强迫克拉布和高尔喝下了掺有两个一年级女生的头发的复方药剂。他的两个跟班对这件事非常不情愿，即使德拉科保证不会告诉任何人。他在有求必应屋里帮他们取到了尺码合适的女生校服，让他们拿着青蛙卵和天平站在走廊上，一有人经过就弄掉手中的东西来提醒他。  
“你们可以聊天，表现得自然一点，不要让别人觉得你们是在放风，”德拉科说道，“但一定要集中注意力，如果有人进来，要及时提醒我。”  
高尔和克拉布哼哼唧唧地答应了，德拉科懒得理会他们的抱怨。每天一有空，他便跑到有求必应屋里来，研究那只消失柜。他想了很多办法，从图书馆里借了书，但依然毫无头绪，只好给博金先生写信询问情况，却迟迟没有收到回信。不知为何，他总觉得时间过得飞快，转眼就溜走了一个月，而他几乎什么也没做成。德拉科终于开始感到恐慌，他必须有所进展，他需要更多的时间——也许他应该考虑出魁地奇球队，布雷斯能代他比赛。  
“你要退出球队？”他们走在回休息室的路上，潘西惊讶地提高了音量，周围的人都朝她看来。  
“轻一点！我还在考虑，”德拉科低声说道，往后看了一眼，“如果我退出了，他们肯定会去找扎比尼。”  
“不，你为什么要退出？你当初花那么多钱进了球队——”  
“能不提这个吗？”他说道，“我最近很忙——”  
德拉科又回头看了一眼，身后的人很多，他没找到他的目标。  
“你在看什么？”潘西问道，也往后看了一眼。  
“我好像闻到波特的信息素了。”  
“格兰芬多休息室可不在这个方向，”她说道，“是不是你搞错了？”  
德拉科紧皱着眉，没说话。他确实没看见哈利，如果他离他很远，他应该闻不到他的信息素。也许真的是他出现了幻觉，他想，会是这样吗？  
德拉科最后还是没有退出球队，确实像潘西说的那样，他当初花了不少钱才加入了球队，如果退出，那损失就太大了。更重要的是，他需要一些途径来释放压力。他的负担太重了，每天只能勉强完成作业，其他的时间都在思考怎样修复消失柜。如果他不再打魁地奇，整天把自己关在有求必应屋，他会疯掉的。  
然而即使如此，情况依然在变得越来越糟糕。德拉科开始频繁地失眠、头痛，有时候，他会莫名其妙地流泪，不知所措。他的发情期比上个月迟，德拉科记不清迟了几天，他只记得那种猛烈的、令人窒息的感觉，他的身体如同火烧，热浪一波一波冲过他的大脑，将他淹没了。他尖叫着，汗如雨下，浑身湿透。他强忍着上涌的欲望爬到墙边，从书包里翻出气味阻隔剂，抬起虚软的手臂，对着自己的后颈喷了两下。  
德拉科在有求必应屋里挣扎了一个下午，高尔曾进来看他，他不记得他对他说了什么，他的视线一片模糊。德拉科吼着让他出去，他一点也不想被别人看到自己发情的样子。  
“我没让你进来，你就不许进来，知道吗？”  
高尔又说了句什么，他依然没听清。他用力推着他，将他推离自己身边，摇晃的黑色人影渐渐远去，消失了。德拉科喘息着，用最后一丝理智为自己召唤出了一张床，爬上去，扯下床帘带子。他脱下裤子，张开腿，手指粗鲁地插进了自己的小穴，里面湿得一塌糊涂。不，不……他努力地抠着，不知为何，他第一次感受到了深深的空虚，他的身体里有一个漩涡，怎么也填不满。不，不是的……德拉科尖叫着折磨自己，他的胸口被咬掉了一块，有一股力量疯狂地侵蚀着他，令他痛苦又快乐。他浑身都痒，在床上打滚，又哭了起来，颤抖着。热浪烧去了他的理智，他胡乱叫着，小穴一阵阵地收缩，绞着他的手指。德拉科第一次觉得自己的欲望是如此凶猛、恐怖，他不明白自己是怎么了，恍惚间，他看见抓过床头不知何时出现了一个按摩棒，他想也不想，抓起它捅进了自己的下面。  
后面的事情德拉科记不清了，当他终于熬过发情期，在屋子里洗完澡出来的时候，天色已经暗了。远处亮着点点灯光，混在浓郁的紫黑色云雾里，走廊里灰蒙蒙一片，只有克拉布还站在墙边等他。  
“高尔呢？”他问道，扶着墙壁，他的身体仍在一阵阵发虚。  
“他回去了，他的黑魔法防御术作业还没做完。”克拉布说道。  
“哦，看来那无用的黑魔法防御术比我的命令重要，是吗？”德拉科想要冷笑，但声音却有气无力，“你怎么不和他一起回去？”  
“我的书包放在有求必应屋里了。”克拉布老老实实地回答道。  
德拉科气得无话可说，冷笑了一声，扭头就走。才迈出两步，他就停了下来，绷直了背。  
他又闻到了那股隐约的味道——曾经在火车车厢里闻到过的，某种木本植物的清香——哈利的信息素。德拉科深吸了口气，猛地向前跑了两步，越过拐角，信息素的味道明显变浓了。他慢慢往前走，发现信息素的浓度在墙边的某一处停止了增长。德拉科在那个位置嗅了一会儿，直起身。他可以肯定，就在刚才，哈利靠在这儿偷听他们的动静。  
真他妈见鬼，德拉科握紧了手指，指甲陷进手掌里，高尔和克拉布这两个没用的东西，这都发现不了，真是蠢货。还有波特，他到底是怎么找到这儿来的？他能不能停止他恶心的窥探，离他远一点？他一个Alpha呆在这里是想做什么？德拉科越想越愤怒，浑身发抖，他刚才还发情了，他不清楚他的信息素有没有飘到外面。波特……他要杀了波特，把他碎尸万段……  
“嘿，我们可以回去了吗？”克拉布不知何时走到了他身后，挠着后脑勺，“我饿了，不知道礼堂这时候还有没有吃的。”  
德拉科看也没看他一眼，大步走下台阶，朝休息室走去。

斯内普来到马尔福庄园的时候，已经是深夜，四周非常安静，连风声也听不见。给他开门的是纳西莎，她穿着一件深灰色的袍子，厚厚的绒毛缓和了她瘦削分明的身体。她朝他点了下头，让他进来，轻轻关上门。  
“刚从学校里过来？”她低声问道。  
“办公室里还有两个学生，我让他们先回去了……是临时的通知。”他说道，“主人在上面吗？”  
“他在房间里等你。”纳西莎说道。  
他们沉默地朝楼梯走去，到楼梯口时，纳西莎忽然停住了脚步，轻声问道：“德拉科怎么样？”  
斯内普看着她，慢慢地摇了摇头：“他不肯和我沟通，夫人。”  
“他只是在赌气，”她压低了声音，“自从卢修斯离开后，那孩子就变得不对劲了。你要帮助他，西弗勒斯，我担心他一个人——”  
“我知道，我在尽力帮助他，”斯内普打断了她的话，“但他不接受，我没有办法。”  
“他会接受的，”纳西莎说道，“如果……我是说如果，主人待会儿问起德拉科的事情，西弗勒斯……拜托你了，帮他说几句好话……”  
“我会的，夫人。”斯内普朝她点了点头，走上了楼。  
伏地魔的房间在三楼。斯内普敲了敲门，里面传来一声“进来”。他推开门，那个男人正背对着他站在窗边。他缓缓转过身，那张蛇脸在暗淡的光线下显得惨白。  
“主人。”  
“情况怎么样？”  
“还没有查清楚邓布利多的手是怎么受伤的，”斯内普说道，“我问过他，他不肯透露。但能看得出来是中了强力的黑魔法。”  
“他没有说他是去了哪儿？”  
“没有，他只说他被迷惑了心智。”  
“这倒是罕见，”伏地魔讥讽道，“我以为他是最顽固不化的老人呢。”  
“他认为自己很懂得变通，”斯内普说道，“他觉得他能预料到一切。”  
“比如自己的手臂受重创？”伏地魔慢慢踱着步，低声说道，“比如他未来的死亡？”  
“他说他总有一天会死的。他已经一百一十五岁了。”  
“你说得对。有时候我总会忘记他的年龄……之前有个研究认为巫师平均能活到一百三十岁，像邓布利多这样的巫师，活到一百五十岁也不稀奇。我可不能让他活这么久。”  
“他的手臂受了伤，剩下的日子已经不多了。”  
“那还太久，”伏地魔说道，“你有几成把握？”  
斯内普沉默了一瞬，慢慢地说道：“我不能保证，主人。”  
“我给你找了个掩护，西弗勒斯。”  
“我不知道这能不能对邓布利多起效，主人。”  
“能不能起效取决于你，”伏地魔看向他，“你可以利用他做很多事情。”  
“我一直有一个疑惑，主人，”斯内普低声说道，“你把这个任务交给德拉科，只是为了惩罚卢修斯……还是说，为了给我打掩护？”  
“我以为你不会问这个问题，西弗勒斯。”  
“德拉科不适合成为食死徒，”他说道，“他没有一点经验，而且还是个Omega。”  
“接着说。”  
“而且，就像所有这个年纪的小孩一样，他总以为自己能干出一番大事业，谁的建议都听不进去，”斯内普皱着眉头，“他会闯出大祸的。”  
“如果他暴露了，你知道该怎么办。”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“我可没把他当成食死徒。”  
“但是你给了他黑魔标记，主人。”  
伏地魔看了他一会儿，慢慢转过身，朝窗边走去。  
“食死徒有多少年没有增加了？”他轻声说道，“十五年来，我们的人数一直在减少……有的人死了，有的人还活着，但也不像以前那么中用了……我能感觉到他们的忠诚在消失，他们之所以来到这儿，是因为知道无论逃到哪里，我都能找到他们。所有人都被和平惯坏了。”  
斯内普没有接话。  
“有多少人想摆脱这个黑魔标记……你还记得卡卡洛夫吗，西弗勒斯？”  
“记得，主人。”  
“他死在逃回德姆斯特朗的路上，一个小酒馆里，”他平静地说道，“食死徒需要新的血液。我们的队伍曾经遍布整个英国，而现在，我们只能藏在阴影里……好在这种日子不会长久了。”  
“你是说，你是在培养德拉科成为新的食死徒？”斯内普试探着问道。  
“我没有培养他，”伏地魔说道，“我从来不收Omega当食死徒。他能做到什么地步，看他自己。”  
“但你依然给了他机会，主人。”  
男人侧过身，望着晃动着人影的墙壁。  
“如果卢修斯觉得他能在阿兹卡班逃过一劫，那就大错特错了。”  
“他们一直把德拉科保护得很好，”斯内普说道，“我敢说，卢修斯从没考虑过让德拉科加入食死徒。”  
“那他出来的时候可要大吃一惊了。”伏地魔打趣道，“如果他运气好，也许那时候他的儿子还活着。”  
“如果德拉科成功了——”  
“他会得到伏地魔大人的奖赏，”他说道，“并且创下一个先例。所有的食死徒将接受一个Omega加入他们。”


	6. Chapter 6

德拉科点了一杯黄油啤酒，坐在三把扫帚酒吧的角落里默默地啜着。这是他这学期第一次来霍格莫德，之前潘西和布雷斯邀请他一起去品尝新的蜂蜜冰淇淋，德拉科拒绝了，理由是变形课作业还没写完。实际上，他只是不想在这方面浪费时间，他实在没空和这群无忧无虑的家伙到处撒欢。  
但这次他不得不来这儿。他给博金先生寄了三封信，无一例外杳无音讯。德拉科不相信这是猫头鹰的三次失误，也不相信是博金先生忘了回复他，这只可能是对方在刻意回避。在最后一封信中，他在里面写道，周六下午五点，在三把扫帚酒吧见面。如果这个时间有事，请给他回信，否则就当作默认。  
德拉科看了眼手表，已经五点十分了，但他并没有看见博金先生进入酒吧。难道他已经来了，但自己没发现？德拉科拿着酒杯不动声色地转过头，眯着眼一一审视店内的人员。坐在门边的是一群吵吵嚷嚷的拉文克劳；在他们后面的那张单人桌上，一个胡子拉碴的男人正弹着一把破吉他，桌底滚着三四个酒瓶；角落里，一个浑身缠满绷带的女巫正从缝隙中慢吞吞地喝着酒；还有两个在玩纸牌的中年男人，他们穿着厚厚的旅行斗篷。  
博金没有来。德拉科的心冷下来，他喝完酒杯中的最后一滴酒，放在桌上，拢紧身上的黑袍，低着头走出去。这件仿照食死徒袍子款式的黑袍是他从有求必应屋里拿出来的，非常宽大，能够遮掩他的样貌。他感到茫然、愤怒，还有一丝害怕，博金竟敢违抗他的命令，明明他已经给他看了自己的黑魔标记，还拿狼人威胁他……是什么让他敢对他不理不睬？难道有人对他说过什么？德拉科猛地停住了脚步，握紧拳头。他想到之前斯内普曾对他说过，纳西莎知道他去过翻倒巷。之前他没觉得这有什么问题，现在想来，这分明是一个暗示。很好，真是好极了……德拉科转身拐进一条阴暗狭窄的小巷子里，一对情侣正在里面接吻。  
“滚开。”他说道，拔出了魔杖。他们停止了，那个男孩又尴尬又困惑地看了他一眼，拉着女孩匆匆跑出小巷。  
德拉科往巷子深处走了一段路，停在拐角处，紧握着魔杖。他闭上眼，周围的空气渐渐扭曲起来，眼前的景象变成了一团黑雾，喧闹的笑声渐渐远去，他听见了风铃、阴冷的风声和结冰的声音，下一刻，他的脚落下来，站在了翻倒巷的街道上。  
下午五点的天空还没有暗下来，但翻倒巷弥漫着浓浓的雾气，光线非常昏暗。街道两侧的店铺都黑漆漆的，走近了才能看到及不可见的微弱的灯光，从脏兮兮的帘子后面透出来。博金-博克仍亮着光，一个高大的金发男人正在和博金先生说话。德拉科轻手轻脚地走到店门旁边，猫着腰往里看，仔细听着里面的声音。是罗尔。  
“……我只能给你三个金加隆，不能再多了，先生。”  
“这是我从莫塞尔那里花大价钱买来的！拉文克劳用过的手镯，你告诉我只值三个金加隆？”  
“我不知道莫塞尔是怎么和你说的，先生，但它和拉文克劳毫无关系。三个金加隆已经很公道了……”  
“我花了二十个金加隆，你至少也得给我这么多——”  
“不，不……”  
“很抱歉打扰你们，”一个声音在他们旁边响起，两人一同看去，一个漆黑的人影不知何时出现在罗尔身后，他慢慢走上来，“我想，你们的生意也许可以改天再谈。我有重要的事要和博金先生商量。”  
“改天再谈？”罗尔瞪着他，“现在不知从哪儿冒出来的蠢货都能在我面前叫嚣了吗？”  
“拿着从二手市场买来的垃圾货来骗取二十金加隆，你最近是穷得揭不开锅了吗，罗尔？还是在赌场欠了一屁股债？”德拉科一把掀开兜帽，伸手抓过放在柜面上的金手镯举到他面前，手镯上的红宝石差点戳到罗尔的眼睛里，“这戒指上的花纹样式是近一百年才出现的，拉文克劳所在的年代根本不存在这种风格。如果你不是在故意骗人，那你就是被莫塞尔耍了。”  
“你——”罗尔的脸涨得通红，“你胡说，马尔福——”  
“你还知道我姓马尔福，”德拉科说道，“我见过的珍宝比你穿过的衣服还要多。”  
屋子里短暂地陷入了寂静，只有喘息声和风声。博金先生张了张口，从柜子里数出金币摞成一摞，搓着手前倾身子，慢吞吞地、低声说道：“罗尔先生，我可以给你三个金加隆和五个银西可。你是这儿的贵客，我的小店永远为你敞开大门……”  
罗尔沉默了一会儿，冷哼一声，一把拿走柜面上的金币，揣进兜里。他瞪了德拉科一眼，转身大步离开，重重带上门。  
德拉科转过头，正好看见博金先生将戒指小心翼翼地放进一个黑盒子里。他扬起眉毛，靠在柜台上，懒洋洋地把玩着自己的魔杖。  
“你很会做生意，博金。”他说道。  
博金锁上柜门，朝他鞠了一躬：“你也是，马尔福少爷。你对首饰史有研究？”  
“不，我压根不懂，”德拉科耸耸肩，“但它确实和拉文克劳没有关系，我看到手镯内侧雕刻着黑魔法咒语。”  
“非常敏锐，”博金说道，“如果罗尔稍微看点魔法史，他就会知道拉文克劳的手镯不是金子做的，而且早就在妖精战争的时候被毁坏了。”  
“但即使如此，这个手镯也不止三个金加隆五个银西可。”  
“当然，”博金笑了一下，“它属于另一个有名的巫师，葛姆雷·冈特，斯莱特林的后裔。她是非常强大的黑女巫，有许多传奇的故事——”  
“我对冈特的故事很感兴趣，希望以后有机会你能给我详细讲讲，”德拉科面带笑容地打断了他，“但现在，我还有点事要问你。”  
博金的嘴角抽了一下，笑容收敛了。  
“请说，马尔福少爷。”  
“你收到我寄给你的信了吗？”  
“信……？恐怕……”  
“别给我装傻，”德拉科靠近了一步，拔出魔杖指着他，“我寄了三封信，最后一封信里，我让你来三把扫帚酒吧找我。但你都置之不理……是什么让你觉得可以违抗我的命令，博金？”  
“非常抱歉，马尔福少爷……”博金先生有些紧张地抓着自己的手指，吞吞吐吐地说道，“我很乐意和你做生意，你是这儿的贵客……”  
“恐怕你更乐意向其他人贩售我的信息，是不是？”  
“不，我没做过这种事，马尔福少爷。”  
“没有吗？”德拉科冷笑，魔杖仍指着他，“那斯内普怎么知道我来过这儿？”  
“什——”  
“我爸爸给我讲过踪丝的原理。我在这里施魔法，魔法部不会知道这是我干的，”他紧盯着他，“但斯内普却告诉我，我妈妈知道我来过这儿。这难道不是你告诉他的吗？”  
“呃，不——这我不——”  
“你想试试钻心咒吗？”  
“不，不需要，”博金先生额头冒汗，“原谅我，马尔福少爷。斯内普逼问我你是不是来过这儿，我不得不……”  
“撒谎，”德拉科冷冰冰地说道，“是你向他打探我到底是不是食死徒。你和其他人一样，认为我不可能成为食死徒，而斯内普也是这么告诉你的，是不是？”  
“不，先生，你搞错了……”  
“斯内普说我不是食死徒，所以你就假装没收到我的信，把我的命令视而不见。”德拉科自顾自地往下说，“你令我非常失望，博金，我以为你比他们要有远见……我以为你知道马尔福在巫师中的地位，你不会以为我爸爸进了阿兹卡班，马尔福就完了吧？”  
“当然不会，先生。”博金先生讪笑着，“马尔福的荣光会一直照耀着纯血统巫师。”  
“希望你真的这么想，”德拉科说道，“需要我再给你展示一下我的黑魔标记吗？还是说，你想在店门口挂一个？”  
“不，没这种必要……这都怪我，先生，都怪我……我不应该……我是说，我不该相信斯内普的话。”  
“你把消失柜的事情告诉他了？”  
“当然没有，先生。”博金先生连忙说道，“这可是你叮嘱过的，不能告诉别人的事情。”  
“我也叮嘱过你不要告诉别人我是食死徒。”  
“你没有说过，先生……而且，我只是向斯内普求证，我没有告诉其他人。”  
“如果你告诉了其他人，你就没法站在这儿了，”德拉科说道，“斯内普来这儿做什么？”  
“这……”  
“怎么，你对他有保密义务，对我却没有？”  
博金先生讨好地笑着，避开了德拉科的目光。  
“他来问我一些信息。你知道，我偶尔也提供情报。”  
“什么信息？”  
“先生，这——”  
德拉科重新举起了魔杖，对着他的鼻子。  
“好吧，他只是来问我知不知道一种稀有草药。”  
“稀有草药？”  
“可能是需要救治什么人吧，那可不是种好找的草药。”  
“但你知道哪儿有，是不是？”德拉科说道。他的脑子飞快地转着，斯内普需要救治什么人？有哪个在他身边的人受伤了吗？德拉科马上就想到了之前在礼堂里看到的邓布利多的枯手。会是他让斯内普去找这种药吗？  
博金先生隐约地笑了一下，没有回答。德拉科懒得再和他绕下去，问道：“你找到修复消失柜的办法了吗？”  
“我不清楚具体情况，先生，但我之前想起来，我有一本书，也许能对你有所帮助，”博金先生弯下腰，从几个石膏像的下方用力抽出了一本巴掌大的黑皮小书，吹掉上面撒着的石膏粉，递给他，“你可以按照上面的方法试一试……”  
德拉科接过书，书皮上印着烫金的一行英文：消失柜使用指南。  
“你有说明书？”他眼前一亮，马上翻开来，“怎么不早说？”  
“我这几天才找到，先生，”博金先生谄媚地笑着，“如果我之前知道，肯定就交给你了。”  
“那可不一定，”德拉科合上书本，嫌弃地拍掉上面剩下的灰，“这本书我带走了，今天的事情不许告诉任何人。如果有其他事情，我会给你写信。这次你要是再不给我回信——”  
“肯定不会再发生这种事了，马尔福少爷。”博金先生立刻说道。德拉科看了他一眼。  
“但愿如此。”

德拉科回到霍格莫德的时候，已经将近七点了。天空完全暗了下来，白皑皑的雪压在重重叠叠的房屋上，冰凉的雪花沙沙地响着，落在他的鼻尖、颈窝。他还不想回学校，独自在街上游荡。  
街道上只有零零星星的学生，德拉科时不时听见一阵笑声。在他的前方走着一对牵手的情侣，德拉科嗅到了男生身上香甜的奶油味。那是一个Omega，但他的脖子上没有项圈，显然也没有喷气味阻隔剂。并不是所有人都像马尔福家族一样，有用不完的钱来配置这些Omega用品。实际上，气味阻隔剂和项圈都价格不菲，抑制剂也分低中高三档，德拉科用的永远是最高级的那一种。  
从某种角度来说，他是幸运的，但从另一种角度来说，他又是不幸的。他出生在这儿，而不是在其他的角落；他拥有一片大庄园，这个庄园由他的家族世代传承，已经传承了几百年，也将继续传承下去；他没有其他的兄弟姐妹，没有任何一个和他同姓的同辈人能代替他承担传承的责任；他知道，夜幕已经降临了，他们都身处在黑夜之中。  
但德拉科此时并不想考虑这个。他慢慢地往前走，顶着越来越大的风雪。在未来的某个时刻，也许有人能帮助他，也许有人愿意看他一眼，也许有人会牵他的手，告诉他，孤独没有那么可怕。德拉科望着不远处的那对情侣，他清楚自己永远不会、也不能相信别人。风吹动他的黑袍，撕扯着他的领口，发出喑哑的咆哮声。他想在地上坐下来，坐在雪上，看自己的倒影。其实他不想一个人硬撑着，他不想假装自己是一个坚强的人。他的血已经从心脏里满出来了。  
德拉科走到三把扫帚酒吧门口，推门而入，门上悬挂的铃铛响起来。酒吧里的人已经少了许多，那群拉文克劳不见了，只有几个醉酒的男人倒在桌上呼呼大睡。他走到吧台前，罗斯默塔夫人正边哼歌边调酒，酒液是夺目的金黄色。德拉科在高脚椅上坐下，平静地看着她。罗斯默塔夫人看向他，朝他笑了一下。  
德拉科也对着她笑，说道：“有很多人会来你这儿喝酒吗？”  
罗斯默塔夫人将两枚樱桃放进酒杯，说道：“有多少人来过霍格莫德，就有多少人来我这里喝酒。”  
“霍格沃茨的老师也会来吗？”  
“当然，特里劳妮教授每周都会来。斯拉格霍恩教授也经常来，他最喜欢杜松子酒，”罗斯默塔夫人说道，“还有邓布利多教授，他偶尔会来这儿和我聊几句。”  
“哦，你们会聊什么？”  
“一些最近的听闻，邓布利多教授知道很多事情，”罗斯默塔夫人说道，“要喝一杯吗？”  
“我还没成年呢，”德拉科说道，“能给我倒一杯黄油啤酒吗？”  
“当然。”罗斯默塔夫人放下酒杯，转过身。德拉科回头看了眼后方，快速抽出魔杖指着罗斯默塔夫人的后背：  
“灵魂出窍！”  
罗斯默塔夫人的身体一僵，手中的酒杯落在了地上，摔碎了。坐在角落里的一个醉酒男人发出了响亮的鼾声。德拉科举着魔杖，低声说道：“转过来，罗斯默塔夫人。”  
她慢慢转过身，眼中没有高光。德拉科拉低兜帽，说道：“帮我盯着邓布利多，只要他过来，就告诉我。把你们的情报也告诉我。平时就表现和之前一样，不要被别人发现我们在联系。至于联系，”他从口袋里掏出一枚金币，放在柜台上，“用这个告诉我。”


	7. Chapter 7

德拉科从未想过，他在这学期第一次进入校医院，是因为发情期不调。自从他得到消失柜的说明书后，他又开始整天呆在有求必应屋里，对着说明书摆弄那只消失柜。说明书上有很多有用的内容，德拉科把它们一一标了出来，一个一个进行试验。这是一个大工程，他需要从头制定计划，慢慢推进。德拉科每天忘寝废食，走在路上也在想该如何修复消失柜，几乎要走火入魔了。  
“德拉科，”有人拍了拍他的肩膀，“德拉科！”  
德拉科反应过来，转过头，潘西正一脸担忧地看着他。  
“你最近怎么了？”她问道，“总是心不在焉的，发生什么事了吗？”  
“呃，没有。有什么事吗？”  
“麦格教授说你再不把作业交上去，她就要关你禁闭了。”  
“噢，”德拉科摸了摸鼻子，实际上，他不是很在乎，“你能借我看一看吗？”  
“我已经交了，”潘西耸耸肩，“你去问问布雷斯。”  
德拉科没去找布雷斯，因为他又去参加斯拉格霍恩教授的晚会了，一晚上都没回来。如果在以前，他会对这类聚会很感兴趣，但现在已经成为了一种奢侈。德拉科潦草地写完论文，在有求必应屋里冲了个澡，打算今天完成三项检查工作。他带了热水和面包，一直在屋子里呆到了深夜，高尔和克拉布都回去了，他仍在认真地钻研消失柜的构造。  
启动装置已经检查过了，没有问题……消失装置……防护装置……不行了，他太困了，一个字也看不清。德拉科打着哈欠翻过一页，喝了口热水，从口袋里拿出一枚金加隆，轻轻抚摸着上面的纹路。  
这枚金币是德拉科自己制作的，几乎能够以假乱真。它的花纹和徽章和真正的金加隆没有区别，但上面的数字能够通过输入魔力进行变化，从而传递信息。这是他从D.A.那儿学来的，他制作了两枚金加隆，另一枚交给了罗斯默塔夫人。  
他将罗斯默塔夫人传递给他的信息按时间记在本子上，邓布利多经常出门，在离开学校前，他有时候会来三把扫帚酒吧喝一杯，有时候只是打个招呼。罗斯默塔夫人把他们的对话也写在纸上寄给他，德拉科用夹子把信纸夹成一本，看了好几遍，琢磨着该如何利用。  
德拉科看着硬币，上面的数字现在是1825010122，代表邓布利多在晚上六点二十五分的时候离开了霍格莫德，去了另一个地方，原因不明。他放回硬币，叹了口气，重新拿起说明书。再看一次……再检查一遍消失装置，应该就是这儿出了问题……德拉科打开柜门，将一盏灯放在旁边，仔细观察着内部。他用魔杖将一块安装板拆下来，把手伸了进去。他的小腹胀胀的，后颈传来一阵阵麻痒，四肢有些无力。他摸索着里面的装置，指尖不小心蹭过了一块锋利的铁片，疼得他缩了一下。德拉科收回手，含住出血的指头。弥漫的血腥味让他想起了另一种血，浓郁、悸动，像毒药一般蔓延全身。德拉科忽然感觉有点渴，他用纸巾包住手指，重新把手伸进去，他感觉到里面有一股力量拉扯着他。  
德拉科爬出来，关上柜门，他的下腹又开始痛了，下身发热，有粘腻的液体慢慢涌出来，打湿了他的内裤。这种感觉德拉科再熟悉不过了，但这不可能，他半个月前刚来过发情期，怎么会现在又来？  
德拉科拿起灯朝床走去，把灯放在床头。他能感觉到自己的乏力，脚下虚浮。胸口也在发热、发痛，德拉科吃力地爬上床，抽息着揉了揉胸部，又向下探去，隔着布料抚摸自己的性器。这不可能是发情期，他一定是搞错了……一定是的……如果一个月来两次，他会疯掉的。德拉科夹紧了腿，颤抖着呻吟起来，带上了哭腔。一股沉重的、汹涌的力量重重地袭击了他的大脑，德拉科霎时被热浪淹没了，沉入海底，连尖叫也发不出来，昏了过去。  
他再次醒来的时候，眼皮非常沉重，难以睁开，视线也一片模糊。他翻过身，余光看到一个黑影，似乎有一个人坐在他面前，一动不动。  
“扶我一下，”德拉科说道，伸出手，“快一点！”  
他又喊了几声，始终没有人回应。德拉科试图撑起自己的身体，可他觉得他的手软得像面条。他的脖子一片滑腻，空气中弥漫着甜蜜的草莓味和冰凉的雪花香气，德拉科解开沾满信息素的项圈，抓着它用力扔了出去，活动着脖子。他这才发现那不是人，而是一张椅子，他正倒在地上，什么也没穿。他低下头，发现自己的胸口快被他抓出血来了。  
德拉科想站起来，但他的私处仍在源源不断地流水，把大腿弄得一团糟。他只好躺回去，耐心地揉着自己的几个敏感处——性器，臀缝，胸部，还有后颈，他边揉边打滚，疼痛和快感像两条蛇纠缠着他，将他勒得喘不过气。下面的水越来越多，德拉科胸口剧烈起伏，他开始感到恐慌，实在是太多了，这是正常的吗？他又揉了一会儿，慢慢往床边挪，缩起身子。他感觉大脑越来越痛，晕得厉害，闭上眼，又昏了过去。  
德拉科第二次醒来后，直接换上衣服去了校医院。他艰难地冲了澡，把身上信息素的味道洗掉，给自己喷了一堆气味阻隔剂，戴上项圈。离开有求必应屋后，他才发现现在已经是第二天下午，也就是说，在他失踪半天后，没有人来找他。德拉科的心一下子沉了下去。其他同学不知道他在哪儿非常正常，但高尔和克拉布难道也不知道吗？他们怎么不来找他？他们竟然让他在有求必应屋里独自呆了那么久……他回去一定要好好教训他们，他要揍他们一顿……不，这还不够……  
德拉科边胡思乱想着边走进校医院，庞弗雷夫人正在给一个女生看她的青春痘，她给她的脸涂了许多黑色的药膏，让她去另一间病房呆着。德拉科走进来，说明自己的来意，庞弗雷夫人指了指旁边的病床，让他坐在那儿。她用魔杖在他身上指指点点，德拉科感觉头有点烫，似乎是发烧了。  
“这儿有退烧药水吗？”他问道。  
“你最近是不是经常熬夜？”庞弗雷夫人没有回答他的问题，“而且总是不吃饭，是不是？”  
“呃，是的。”  
庞弗雷夫人叹了口气，收起魔杖，从柜子里拿出一个小瓶子。  
“这可不是好习惯，以后不能再这么做了，”她说道，用长柄勺从玻璃瓶里捞出一勺绿色的粘稠液体，“你现在处于不稳定期，发情期的周期很容易改变。你必须维持一个好的作息饮食习惯。”  
“不稳定期是什么？”德拉科皱起眉头，“你是说刚性别分化的时候，发情期不稳定吗？”  
“不是那个。你早就过了那个时期了，”庞弗雷夫人说道，“你最近是不是遇到了喜欢的信息素？”  
德拉科的脸色变了，正要说话，庞弗雷夫人抢先说道：“不用告诉我那是谁，这非常正常。很多Omega在第一次遇到喜欢的信息素时，会有特殊反应，很可能导致发情期不稳定。”  
“你怎么知道？”德拉科不死心地问道，“也许是别的原因。”  
“我做了几十年的治疗师了，孩子。我对你的情况比你自己还了解。”  
“那你怎么知道我一定是第一次呢？说不定我已经遇到好几次喜欢的信息素了。”  
“哦，我说的喜欢不是普通的有好感，马尔福，”庞弗雷夫人耸耸肩，“你清楚是什么感觉。你是幸运的，许多Omega一辈子都遇不上呢。”  
“如果没遇上，会有什么影响？”  
“不会有什么影响，Omega无论和谁都能生孩子。”庞弗雷夫人走到药柜旁，拉开一个抽屉，“对了，如果你和其他人有性行为，一定要做好防护措施……Omega的受孕率非常高，千万不要抱有侥幸心理。”  
“我没有，夫人。”  
“那可真是稀奇，”她背对着他，“适当的性行为对缓解发情期症状是有帮助的，许多Omega都会尝试。”  
“我知道，但我不会这么做。”  
“其实这样最好，”她走过来，“之前有个男孩意外怀孕，来找我打胎。这可超出了我的能力范畴，最后他去了圣芒戈医院。”  
德拉科知道她说的是谁。这件事当时在学校里闹得沸沸扬扬，那个Omega是一个五年级的赫奇帕奇，据说出身不怎么样，成绩也很普通。他在寝室里发情了，被几个同学哄骗着上了床，他们都没有做防护措施。这件事后来被压了下来，那个男孩被送去圣芒戈医院堕胎，德拉科没有再关注后续情况。他讨厌其他同学讨论这件事时的语气和神情，仿佛一个发情的Omega没能保护好自己，这都是他的错。而他绝不会允许犯下这样的错。  
“把这个喝了，”庞弗雷夫人的声音让德拉科回过神来，“我再给你配一点治发烧的药水。”  
德拉科点了点头，望向窗外。已经到晚上了，明亮的月光洒向葱郁的树丛，叶片反射着银光。他从昨天晚上到现在滴水未进，没有一点力气，但他什么也不想吃，只想就这样静静地坐着，放空大脑。在他十二岁的时候，卢修斯教他怎样控制自己的信息素。信息素是从腺体散发出来的，而腺体位于他的后颈。  
放松身体，德拉科……去感受自己……听见自己的呼吸了吗？  
听见了，爸爸。  
你的信息素就像你的呼吸一样，它会流动，你能控制它。  
德拉科慢吞吞地喝下药，躺在床上，让自己的身体放松下来。他像回到了过去，听着海浪般平稳的呼吸入睡，心跳在海中回荡着，宛若一轮月亮。甜蜜的信息素是夜间徘徊的海雾，它织成薄薄的网，包裹着他，德拉科的心慢慢落下去，在海中飘荡。他看见了他的爸爸，还有妈妈，他们的影子是水波的一部分。他扑上去紧紧地抱住他们，紧紧地，他们之间有脐带相连。别害怕，德拉科……别害怕……  
“德拉科，”有人在水面上叫他，“药已经配好了。”  
父母的身影消失了，他看见远方浮着一个黑影，下半身沉入了月亮。他朝他走去，触碰到了一张用血织成的网。他知道，那是他流动的欲望，是他身体里孕育的恐惧。他要走向月亮，他的呼吸来自于潮涨潮落，每个夜晚，他身体里的潮水都往一处涌去……  
“德拉科！”  
德拉科猛地睁开眼，深呼吸着，两张脸在他上方晃动。视线渐渐汇聚，德拉科睁大了眼，他终于认出那两人是庞弗雷夫人和斯内普。庞弗雷夫人凑过来摸了摸他的额头，将盛着药的玻璃杯递给他。  
“喝了这个，你就可以离开了。”她说道。  
德拉科慢吞吞地坐起来，接过杯子，点了点头。他看向斯内普，用眼神问他为什么在这儿。他相信他看懂了。  
“抱歉，我有事要和德拉科说，”斯内普看向庞弗雷夫人，“能麻烦你回避一下吗？”  
“哦，你可以等他喝完药离开后再说。”庞弗雷夫人嘟囔道，但还是端着盘子离开了，带上门。  
斯内普从墙边搬来一张椅子坐下，开门见山：“你旷了一天的课，德拉科。”  
“我发情期到了，”男孩毫不客气地说道，“你想让我一边发情一边去上课吗？”  
“你上次发情是在半个月前。”斯内普从口袋里拿出一个小笔记本，翻到其中一页，说道。  
“哦，原来你也会记这个。”他讥讽道。  
“所以你不可能——”  
“你又没发情过，怎么知道不可能？”德拉科打断了他，“我发情期提前来了，所以我来找庞弗雷夫人给我看看。不信的话你可以问她。”  
斯内普看了他几秒，干巴巴地说道：“我会让你的朋友给你带作业。”  
“我不想写作业。”  
“这个以后再谈，”斯内普说道，“我是来告诉你，今天晚上，主人要见你。”  
“主人？”德拉科大吃一惊，“为什么？”  
“他需要你向他汇报任务进度。”他说道。  
“可现在才过去一个半月——”  
“现在你需要做的，是去准备你的报告，”斯内普提高了音量，德拉科闭上了嘴，“晚上八点来我的办公室，我负责把你带到主人那儿。”  
“他会问我什么？”斯内普站起身，德拉科想也不想地抓住了他的袖子，问道。他的心脏跳得飞快，他觉得自己马上就要晕过去了。这个消息太突然了，谁都没有和他说过，为什么不事先告诉他？  
斯内普看了他一会儿，摇了摇头：“我不知道。”  
他拿开德拉科的手，转身离开病房，留下德拉科一人坐在床上发呆，紧紧攥着玻璃杯。


	8. Chapter 8

他呆坐了几秒，猛地反应过来，喝光杯子里最后的药液，跳下床。德拉科匆匆跑回寝室，出乎意料的，高尔和克拉布都在寝室里。他们在一起看一本漫画书，边看边笑。德拉科一看见他们就气不打一处来，从背后狠狠踢了高尔坐的椅子一脚，把他的椅腿踹歪了。后者笨重的身体一斜，挣扎着倒了下去，带翻了桌上的书本。  
在高尔费劲地试图从地上爬起来的时候，德拉科大步从他背后走过，拉开自己的床帘。  
“你回来了，德拉科。”克拉布一边将沉重的高尔拽起来，一边说道。  
“原来你们还记得我，”他哼了一声，从书包里拿出笔和纸，“我以为你们已经忘记谁是老大了。”  
“我们去有求必应屋了！”高尔马上说道，他重新坐回了椅子上。  
“但你之前说过，在你发情的时候不要来打扰你——”  
“所以我们又回去了。”  
德拉科气得笑了，从书包里抽出一支羽毛笔朝他们扔了过去，砸中了克拉布的肩膀。  
“蠢货，”他尖声说道，“我叫你们来有什么用，除了天天在我面前抱怨？”  
高尔和克拉布不作声了，呆呆地坐着，低下头。  
“我一天没来上课，你们就什么也不做，任由我呆在那儿，是吗？”  
“……可是，你让我们不要进去打扰你。”高尔傻乎乎地说道。  
“那你们就不会在门口帮我放风吗？如果有人闯进有求必应屋呢？”德拉科重重地在纸上写下一个单词，把纸划破了，“如果波特在那儿呢？如果那个家伙跑进来，我又正好发情了，而你们自作聪明，什么也不做，他把我强奸了，这个责任你们承担吗？还记得那个堕胎的赫奇帕奇吗？”  
高尔和克拉布惊恐地面面相觑，用力地摇着头，德拉科没理解他们是什么意思。他猜他们也许是想说哈利·波特是不会闯进来的。  
“他怎么就不会闯进来？他天天跟着我，总有一天我会想办法解决掉他的。”德拉科大声说道，“我每天都能闻到他的臭味，我受够这些Alpha了，他们从来不收敛自己的信息素。扎比尼、波特，还有那个赫奇帕奇的厄尼，一个个都是这样。怎么，释放信息素是能让他们觉得骄傲吗？”  
高尔和克拉布都识相地没有说话。德拉科也不再继续抱怨，他要集中精力完成报告，告诉伏地魔这一个半月他做了什么。他努力回忆着，他总觉得自己这些天做了很多事情，每天都非常忙碌，可真正总结起来，却发现自己几乎没完成几项任务，进展寥寥。这该怎么告诉主人？如果他不满意，他该怎么办？……但现在只过去了一个半月，他还有很长时间能实施自己的计划，主人应该能理解……  
德拉科发愁极了，挖空心思胡编乱造，又将自己写的乱七八糟的句子一一涂掉，到最后，他发现自己只是在纸上涂写一些毫无用处的脏话和图案。他知道自己已经编不出什么东西来了，便放下笔，起身去礼堂找东西吃。  
八点整，德拉科准时出现在斯内普的办公室里。后者坐在办公桌前，已经等候多时。他一看到他便站起来，从桌后走出来，问道：“都准备好了？”  
“当然。”德拉科说道，“什么时候去？”  
“走吧。”  
斯内普锁上门，带着德拉科朝霍格莫德走去。四周非常安静，他们一路上都没有说话。德拉科想着自己的心事，入了神。斯内普打开通往霍格莫德的小门，一阵冷风吹进来，撩起了德拉科的额发。他回过神来，忽然想到了什么，停下了脚步：“等一下，教授。我还没喷气味阻隔剂。”  
“气味阻隔剂？”斯内普说道，“你身上味道很浓吗？”  
“没有，我来之前洗了澡，”德拉科说道，“但我没有喷气味阻隔剂。”  
“没这个必要。”  
“可是之前贝拉姨妈告诉我，主人不希望闻到别人的信息素。”  
“那是贝拉特里克斯在胡说八道，”斯内普冷冷地说道，“黑魔王从没说过这样的话。她自己喷了吗？”  
“——没有。”与此相反，他记得那天贝拉特里克斯喷了很多香水。  
“你不需要喷气味阻隔剂。不仅如此，他可能还要了解你的信息素。”  
“为什么？”  
“他需要了解。”  
他们来到霍格莫德的一条小巷里，斯内普示意德拉科抓住自己的胳膊，带着他幻影移形。周围的场景消失了，缓缓旋转起来，越来越快。德拉科闭上眼，又睁开，他紧张得要命，一落地就跪了下去，有点想吐。斯内普看了他一眼，大步向前走去，男孩连忙撑着地面站起来，快步追上他。  
“主人在三楼，”斯内普说道，“你应该去过他的房间。”  
“我待会儿怎么回去？”德拉科问道。  
“如果你报告完就回去，我可以带你回学校。如果你打算在家里留宿，那你自己想办法。”  
“我才不在这儿留宿呢。”他嘟囔道。  
“那样最好。”  
他们走上三楼，走廊里只点亮了一盏灯，显得有些昏暗。德拉科的心跳快得惊人，在斯内普伸手敲门的那一刻达到了峰值。后者推开门，一束很淡的光照出来，落在德拉科身后。  
斯内普说道：“我把德拉科带来了，主人。”  
“进来吧。”里面传出一个有点尖锐的声音。斯内普退后了一步，德拉科这才后知后觉地意识到伏地魔是在和自己说话。他连忙走进房间，门在背后关上了。  
房间里的布置和他上次来时一模一样，没有任何变化。伏地魔坐在办公桌前，桌面上摊开放着一份报纸。德拉科屏住呼吸，慢慢走到桌前，在椅子上坐下。男人抬起头，他深红的眼睛像黑暗中的一簇火。德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得也许应该由自己先开口。  
“主人，我听斯内普教授说——”  
“西弗勒斯采集过你的信息素吗？”  
“什么？”德拉科差点咬住舌头，“没有。这是很冒犯的行为——”  
“冒犯？”伏地魔重复了一遍，打开抽屉，从里面拿出一个玻璃小瓶放在桌子中间，“知道怎么采集吗？”  
德拉科呼吸一窒，后背一下子紧绷起来。他死死盯着那只玻璃小瓶，嘴唇蠕动着，脑子里只有斯内普说过的那句话：他可能还要了解你的信息素。伏地魔要了解他的信息素……他能问为什么吗？……想想看，你称呼他什么？……主人，主人当然要了解你的一切……德拉科感觉自己的身体仿佛被施了咒语，已经不听使唤了。他慢慢伸出手，将玻璃瓶拿过来，放在自己这一侧。他吸了口气，双手触上自己的项圈，尽量轻地念道：“守护解除。”  
项圈的金属扣立刻弹开了，德拉科解下项圈放进口袋里。他非常不习惯脖子光裸，这让他极度缺乏安全感。他拿起玻璃瓶，放到自己后颈的腺体下方。他感受到了男人的视线，针扎似的，让他脸颊发烫。不，他在做什么？他真的要在这儿提取信息素吗？他的对面坐着一个Alpha，他要在他面前挤压自己的腺体吗？  
“我能待会儿再提取吗，主人？”德拉科艰难地说道，试探着放下了玻璃瓶。伏地魔不置可否，他看着他，德拉科不敢避开他的视线，也不敢重新把自己的项圈戴起来。  
“你上次过来的时候，我没有闻到你的信息素。”伏地魔低声说道。  
“抱歉，主人，我以为你不喜欢——”  
“不要去揣测我的想法，”他说道，微眯起眼，“我感觉到你在抗拒。西弗勒斯对我说过，你年龄太小，而且是Omega，无法胜任食死徒的工作。你觉得他说得对吗？”  
“我能做好，主人，”德拉科握紧了玻璃瓶，他感觉内心的火又烧起来了，“我会好好完成你布置的任务，这一个月，我都在尝试——我做了很多事情，我在修复学校里的消失柜，只要我把它修好，我就能让食死徒进入学校，帮助我杀死邓布利多。”  
“这么说，你的计划是用消失柜让食死徒进入学校。”  
“是的，主人。”  
“你有几成把握修好消失柜？”  
“这——我一定能修好它的，我找了帮手——”  
“也就是说，你无法确定是否能修好。”伏地魔说道。德拉科的掌心被玻璃瓶硌得生疼。  
“——我会尽力修好它的，”他停了一会儿，说道，“我会尽一切所能——但我不能现在就下结论，说我一定能做到。那是在欺骗你，主人。”  
男人注视着他，没有说话。德拉科感觉这是他经历过最艰难的三十秒，他的后颈在流汗，也许那不是汗，是——  
“空气中都是你的信息素，德拉科，”伏地魔平静地说道，“很紧张？”  
“抱歉，”德拉科不知道还能说什么，他希望地上有条缝，能让他钻进去，“我从没做过报告——我怕你不满意，主人……”  
“我说过了，不要揣测我的想法。”  
“以后不会了，主人。”德拉科低声说道，他快哭出来了。  
“但你需要去揣测别人的想法，德拉科，”伏地魔说道，朝德拉科伸出手，后者茫然地看着他，反应过来，将手中的玻璃瓶递给他，“食死徒没有和Omega打过交道。他们不会给你帮助。”  
他接过玻璃瓶，德拉科感觉到他的手指很凉。他闻到了铁锈般的血腥味，这让他莫名镇定下来。男人从怀里抽出魔杖，轻轻挥动，德拉科扭头朝右侧看去，刚才有一阵风蹭了一下他敏感的脖子。但他很快意识到，伏地魔是在召唤房间里的空气——或者说，他是在收集空气中的信息素。这种猜想让德拉科浑身发颤，羞耻得耳根都红了，这种行为无疑是相当冒犯的，可他连一点愤怒的情绪都不敢有，他甚至默许了他的举措。他想让他做什么？无论他需要他做什么，他都得做，他必须得服从，这是斯内普告诉他的……  
“我知道，主人，”德拉科僵硬地说道，“我会和他们沟通的，我已经在做了。”  
“你在抗拒，你感到不适。”伏地魔收起魔杖，塞上玻璃瓶的软木塞，将它放进抽屉里，“你也许知道，以前从来没有Omega成为食死徒的先例。”  
“主人……”  
“你可以回去了。”  
“不，主人——”  
“回去继续完成任务，西弗勒斯会把你送到学校。”  
德拉科僵坐在椅子上，他知道自己搞砸了，他也知道为什么。伏地魔在测试他，他在考验他的忠诚，用他的底线。他该怎么做？……不，他知道该怎么做，可他真的要这样吗？……他不能，他有自己的原则……哦，他为什么不能去死呢？……  
“对不起，主人，”德拉科低声说道，“我对你发誓效忠……我会尽力完成你的所有任务。但我是个Omega，我有很多……我是说，我无法没有顾虑。食死徒中没有其他Omega，我必须要做很多考虑……”  
“你当然要做考虑，但你搞错了对象。”伏地魔冷冷地说道，“你在防备我。”  
德拉科的心脏猛地跳了一下。他不自觉地吸了口气，吸进了浓浓的血腥味。  
“不，主人……”  
“我不会因为你是Omega就对你放松要求。如果你一直保持这样的态度，你永远也无法成为真正的食死徒，”伏地魔说道，“或者，也许你也没有这个打算……完成这一次任务就离开，这是你的想法，是不是？”  
“不是的，主人，我永远为你效劳，”德拉科急切地抓住了桌子边缘，前倾身体，“我会改正错误，请给我这个机会，主人——”  
“坐下，德拉科。”男人命令道。  
德拉科脸色一白，坐了回去，手指紧紧握在一起。他还有机会补救吗？他的表现太糟糕了……  
“我永远听从你的指令，主人，”他说道，身体抖得无法控制，“我在努力……努力适应，主人，我可以展现我的诚意……”  
“什么诚意？”  
“你——可以触摸我的腺体，”说出这句话几乎耗费了德拉科全部的勇气，他的脸涨红了，“我是说——我不是那个意思，我只是想表达，我永远服从你。”  
房间里陷入了寂静，呼吸清晰可闻。德拉科的后颈在发烫，也许房间里又开始充斥着他的信息素了，他不清楚，Omega对自己的信息素有一定免疫能力……他快要疯了，他是怎么说出这种话的？他是怎么被逼到这一步的？  
“回去好好完成任务，德拉科，”不知过了多久，男人说道，“我下次还会让你来做报告。”  
德拉科呆呆地点了点头，站起身，魂不守舍地走向大门。他不知道自己是怎么走出去的，也不知道自己在离开前有没有和伏地魔道别，当他回过神的时候，他已经来到了一楼大厅。暗红的光拖拽着他的影子，将他的腿拉扯得像禁林的树一样长。斯内普正坐在客厅的沙发上，听见脚步声，他转过头，皱起了眉。  
“你的项圈呢？”他问道。  
德拉科吸了口气，僵硬地从口袋里摸出项圈，颤抖着重新戴上。斯内普的目光让他感到很不舒服，但他马上就意识到对方误会了什么。  
“他没有标记我，”他说道，提高了音量，“他没对我做什么。别盯着我看，如果你不是个Beta，你就知道我说的是实话。”  
“他当然不会标记你，”斯内普说道，但从他的表情来看，德拉科相信他刚才绝不是这么想的，“你打算什么时候回学校？”  
“等一会儿，”德拉科说道，“我去上个厕所。”  
他没有看斯内普，扭头走向卫生间，锁上门。德拉科没有开灯，他靠在墙上，在漆黑中响亮地吸着鼻子，捂住了眼睛。眼泪从他的指缝里渗出来。


	9. Chapter 9

德拉科不知道自己在哭什么，可他的泪水根本止不住。伏地魔折磨他了吗？没有。他羞辱他了吗？哦，那肯定不算……可他觉得自己无比丢人，他没能保留尊严，也没能让伏地魔满意，最后被逼着说出了那样的话。他相信伏地魔不会对他做什么，但他也做好了他触摸他的腺体的准备——如果他真的做了，那一定是他最耻辱的时刻。  
德拉科清楚伏地魔的考虑，他是有史以来第一个加入食死徒的Omega，这会产生很多麻烦事。作为一个独裁的领导者，他肯定会考虑一个Omega手下会不会因为性别原因而与他产生隔阂。然而，理解是一回事，真正落到自己头上又是另一回事了。德拉科不喜欢这种感觉，他觉得太难受了。他又想起斯内普叮嘱他的那三个词，保密，谨慎，服从。他要服从伏地魔的任何命令，无论它们有多冒犯、多不合理，他都不能违抗。这真的是他想要的吗？如果他的命令触犯了他的底线，他还要继续执行吗？如果他的命令是让他伤害自己，他该怎么办？  
德拉科吸了吸鼻子，他发现自己无法回答这个问题。或者说，他没有选择。他不可能退出，这是唯一能让他们一家逃出深渊的办法。而伏地魔也不会允许他离开，他没有反抗的余地。他的人生已经被卡死了，除了期待伏地魔能仁慈一点，没有别的出路。  
德拉科抽过一张纸巾，用力擦干眼泪，摸索着打开灯，脱下裤子，开始揉自己的性器。他不想承认，即使在这种情况下，他仍然硬得难受。德拉科纾解了会儿，最后用纸巾擦干净，拉起裤子，离开卫生间。  
这天晚上，德拉科回学校后又洗了澡，一夜未眠。他躲在被窝里无声地哭了很久，从未这样无助过。他不断地告诉自己，一切会好起来的，只要他抓紧时间完成任务。可他真的能做到吗？他该怎么做？他现在几乎没有进展。他又想到伏地魔对他说，下次还要让他作报告。德拉科紧紧捂着被子，哭得发抖，被子又冷又湿。他完了，他做不到，他是个弱小、无能的小男孩……  
德拉科不清楚自己哭了多久，他有些累了，又自慰了一次，勉强转移了注意力。他对伏地魔感到恐惧，但他还是迷恋他的信息素，甚至比之前更着迷了。他真讨厌自己。  
第二天，德拉科请了假，在寝室里休息了一天，也没有补作业。那天晚上，布雷斯带着一个女Beta回寝室，顺便给德拉科带回了一个坏消息——这周六麦格教授要留他关禁闭。  
“她说你的作业质量太糟糕了，论文完全是在胡扯，”布雷斯说道，“你可以看我的论文，马尔福。我拿到了E。”  
“闭嘴，扎比尼，”德拉科说道，“她让我什么时候去？”  
“周六晚上七点，”布雷斯说道，招呼坐在他床上的女孩过来，“不说这个了，你认识她吗？这是五年级的露娜。这是德拉科·马尔福，我的室友。”  
“你好，马尔福。”露娜朝他笑了一下，德拉科浮皮潦草地点了点头，背上书包出门了。如果布雷斯每换一个情人就要向他介绍，那他可记不住。  
他必须要做点什么，他必须有进展……他不想再重演之前的错误了。德拉科很清楚，只有他做出点成效，伏地魔才会正眼看他。可修复消失柜是一个长期工程，他无法做任何保证。德拉科走进有求必应屋，放下书包，从口袋里拿出金币。他有了一个疯狂的主意。  
星期六早上，德拉科去翻倒巷买下了那条带黑魔法咒语的蛋白石项链，将它交给了罗斯默塔夫人。他叮嘱她在七点之后把项链随机交给上厕所的一个女生，并让那个女生把项链转交给邓布利多。  
“必须要在七点以后，知道吗？用夺魂咒控制她——注意隐蔽，一定不能让她知道是你干的。”德拉科说道，“做完这件事后，把这件事忘记。如果有人来问你相关情况，告诉他们你什么也不知道。”  
罗斯默塔夫人呆呆地点头，德拉科拉下兜帽，低着头从后门离开酒吧。回到学校后，他径直去了有求必应屋，强撑着继续研究消失柜。他知道这个计划是不会成功的。他快要崩溃了。  
德拉科中午没有吃饭，他清楚自己不应该这样，可他一点胃口也没有。下午三点，他离开有求必应屋，往休息室走去。他在走廊里撞见了哈利、罗恩和赫敏，他们正朝霍格莫德的方向走去。他和哈利隔空对视了一秒，德拉科敏锐地感觉对方似乎想说什么，但他撇开了眼，径直离开。  
德拉科有点头晕，白色的消失柜现在让他犯恶心了。必须要做点什么发泄一下，德拉科想，可他又不知道该做什么。也许他应该找人谈一谈，积压在他内心的垃圾太多了，它们难以消化，飞快地腐烂，将他的内脏蛀烂了。德拉科木木地坐在休息室的角落里，他又想哭了，他终于意识到自己有多脆弱，他承受不了压力。  
休息一会儿吧，他不想再逼迫自己了。休息一会儿吧……德拉科整个人陷在柔软的沙发里，闭上眼，像一只将自己埋进沙坑的鸵鸟。他睡了三个多小时，快到七点时，他才从里面爬出来，慢腾腾地走向麦格教授的办公室。  
如果他只是一个成绩差劲的学生就好了，如果他每天担心的只是论文上的分数就好了，德拉科想。他不用每天想着伏地魔说过的话，不会困惑、茫然、矛盾、紧张，他坐在这儿，只是因为他不达标的论文，而不是需要一个不在场证明。  
他敲开了麦格教授的办公室，按照她的指示坐在她对面，重新写他的论文。麦格教授允许他借阅办公室里的书作为参考，德拉科打开课本，看着上面的字，脑子里乱糟糟的。将动物变成静物的本质是抽离生命体……是的，他觉得他的生命已经被抽离了……放过他吧……经过多次实验，著名巫师洛夫成功地创造了将猫变成书本的魔法……谁来放过这些猫？它们被拿来做实验……黑魔王在他身上做实验，他试探他，他搞砸了……如果他不救他的爸爸，那他该怎么办呢？如果他将他杀死，他又有什么办法呢？……别再瞎想了，德拉科·马尔福……麦格教授能把他变成一本书吗？这样就没人能找得到他了……  
“要喝茶吗，马尔福？”麦格教授问道。德拉科抬起头，他看见她身后的那扇明亮的大窗户，窗户里飘着细雪。是冬天到了吗？  
咚咚咚！门忽然被重重地敲响了，德拉科的心跳停了一瞬。麦格教授放下茶杯，走去打开门。  
“波特，韦斯莱？你们有什么事？”  
“我们有重要的事要告诉你，教授！”  
门合上了，声音变得遥远。德拉科没有回头，他觉得自己无法呼吸了。  
“凯蒂受伤了，教授！她碰了这个——我们亲眼看到的——”哈利的声音隔着门板依然清晰可闻，德拉科下意识抓紧了自己的羽毛笔。  
“怎么回事，波特？凯蒂在哪儿？”  
“海格把她送到校医院了，教授。她碰到了这条项链，我们就在她后面，看见她和利妮在吵架——”  
“她是和我一起出来的，教授，”一个女生抽抽搭搭地说道，“我们在三把扫帚酒吧，她去上厕所，出来就拿着这个东西。我问她这是从哪儿拿来的，她不肯告诉我，说有人让她转交给邓布利多……我觉得她很不对劲，想把这个东西抢过来，结果它的包装布被扯开了……然后她就……”  
“这一定是马尔福干的，教授！肯定是他——”  
“哈利——”  
“我知道是他，赫敏！”  
“这不可能是马尔福干的，波特。”麦格教授说道，“他没有去霍格莫德。”  
“什么？”  
“他被我关了禁闭，因为他的论文不合格。”  
走廊里安静下来，陷入了诡异的寂静。不一会儿。声音又响起来，越来越吵。德拉科放下羽毛笔，慢慢站起身，走向门口。他一把拉开门，寒冷的风吹进来，撩起了他的额发。走廊上的讨论声瞬间消失了，所有人都看着他。德拉科看着哈利，他此时的样子一定很可怖，因为哈利看他的目光十分怪异。  
“好了，别都聚在这儿。我去校医院看看凯蒂，马尔福继续在我的办公室写论文，写完放在我的桌子上。你们几个如果有空的话，麻烦在路上给我详细讲一下情况。”麦格教授说道，大家沉默地点了点头，陆陆续续地转身，往校医院走去。德拉科静静地望着，他们的背影像黑色的枭。  
直到他再也看不见任何一个人影，他才关上门，回到自己的位置。他抬起头，脸正对着大窗户，窗外没有雪，天空是一张灰色的幕布。他在这张幕布下犯下了罪行。

凯蒂没有死。她在医院里昏迷了几个小时，醒来之后，她回忆不起来是谁将项链交给了她。  
“我听说，她像风筝一样飞了起来，又落在地上。”潘西在休息室里说道，夸张地模仿着飞行的姿势，大家都笑了起来。  
“你们说会是谁给她的？”布雷斯懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，说道。  
“我听到一个版本，她的爸爸欠了别人钱，所以他们来找他女儿麻烦，”西奥多说道，“还有一个版本，这个东西是她偷的，她要拿去换钱，结果中了上面的黑魔法。”  
“哦，我喜欢第二个。”潘西说道。  
“我还听过第三个版本，”德拉科搅拌着一杯咖啡，浓浓的白雾飘上来遮住了他的眼睛，“波特说是我干的。”  
话音刚落，布雷斯和潘西就大笑起来，用力拍着沙发扶手。坐在德拉科旁边的西奥多没有笑，俯身凑到壁炉旁烤火。  
“我宣布，我爱上第三个版本了，”潘西大声说道，“你怎么就没有这种创意，扎比尼？”  
“这和我有什么关系？”布雷斯说道，“高尔和克拉布呢？”  
“那两个蠢货被斯内普关禁闭了。”德拉科啜了一口咖啡，有点烫。  
“为什么？”  
“他们不写黑魔法防御术课作业。”  
“哦，你们快成禁闭专业户了，马尔福。”布雷斯说道。德拉科没理他。  
他们又聊了一会儿，布雷斯第一个起身离开，因为他又要去参加斯拉格霍恩的聚会。“今天由我来分享故事，”他这样说道，“斯拉格霍恩教授还说可以带人过去呢。你们有谁想跟我一起去吗？”  
“你上次的那个露娜呢？”西奥多冷冷地问道。  
“分手了，我们合不来，”布雷斯说道，“有人要去吗？”  
“带我去吧，我想去见识见识。”潘西兴致勃勃地说道。  
于是壁炉旁只剩下了德拉科和西奥多两人。火光照在他们脸上，德拉科平静地望着火堆中燃烧的木头，慢慢地喝着咖啡。咖啡是热的，火是热的，这一切都非常温暖，他喜欢这种温暖。真是幸运，是不是？那个女生没有死，也没有想起来是谁给了她项链……他没有杀人，也没有暴露自己。  
“我先上去了。”西奥多说道，站了起来。  
“等一下，”德拉科放下咖啡，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，朝他露出一个假笑，“帮我个忙，西奥多。”  
“什么忙？”他问道，“先说好，太麻烦的我不干。”  
“不用担心，我会给你报酬。”德拉科说道，他从口袋拿出了一个小布袋，放进西奥多手里，“这周末帮我去霍格莫德的艾德酒庄买一瓶葡萄酒。这个布袋里有二十金加隆，挑一瓶品质上乘的葡萄酒，要在十金加隆以上。回来后，我给你一个金加隆作为报酬。”  
“就买一瓶葡萄酒？”西奥多问道，“没有别的了？”  
“葡萄酒就行，不用买别的。”  
“你怎么不自己去买？”  
“我有事情，没空去买。”德拉科说道，“就这么说定了，可别忘了。”  
西奥多耸耸肩，将布袋塞进口袋里，朝寝室走去。德拉科喝光咖啡，起身离开了休息室。  
这几天他一直处于一种浑浑噩噩的状态，不知道自己在做什么。他差点杀了人——除邓布利多以外的、无辜的人，在做这件事之前，他难道没有想过这一点吗？德拉科不敢问自己，他不想知道答案。可他又很清楚，他必须要这么做。如果他要成为一名成熟的食死徒，他必须得习惯杀人。  
德拉科穿过狭长、寒冷的走廊，风将他的袍子吹得上下飞舞。别怕……别怕……德拉科，别怕……可他还是很害怕，他怕得手指发抖，他让西奥多帮他去买酒，他不敢直视自己的内心，他只知道箭在弦上，不得不发。他得习惯……这没什么大不了的，他会杀死一些人，这些人和他没关系。他只需要保护好自己的家人，其他的事情都无所谓。德拉科抱紧自己的胳膊，他觉得有点恶心，更恶心的是，他还将继续做下去。他没有回头路，他想，他只能这样，他没办法……  
德拉科踏入有求必应屋，扔下书包。在执行下一个计划之前，他必须要做另一件事情。从这个学期开始，哈利·波特就时时刻刻盯着他，想要搞清楚他在干什么。他偷偷潜进他的车厢里偷听他和他的朋友说话，跟踪他到有求必应屋，还怀疑是他把项链给了凯蒂。从某种程度上来说，哈利的怀疑都没有错，正因为如此，德拉科不能放过他。  
他要清除每一个可能暴露他的不稳定因素，他要做到万无一失……德拉科在有求必应屋里走来走去，思索着，表情严肃。蓦地，他停下脚步，解开项圈塞进口袋里，从书包里拿出了一个小瓶子。  
他做了个深呼吸。这个计划太冒险了，但他现在只能想得出这个。


	10. Chapter 10

哈利知道自己的行为是错误的，按照赫敏和罗恩的话来说，这是一种“不光彩的行为”，甚至是“可耻的”。  
“如果不是我知道你的为人，哈利，我会以为你是个变态。”罗恩曾这样直白地告诉哈利，在哈利跟他说，自己发现德拉科经常去有求必应屋时，“这样真的很奇怪，我觉得你不应该再继续跟踪马尔福了。”  
“马尔福是个Omega，哈利！你总应该知道和Omega避嫌吧？”  
“可那天在翻倒巷你们也听到了，马尔福肯定在谋划着什么，”哈利说道，“他给博金看了一个东西，我觉得那一定是黑魔标记。”  
罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼，都从对方眼中看到了无奈。  
“呃，我觉得他只是想吓唬博金。”  
“马尔福还没成年呢，他怎么会成为食死徒呢？”  
“而且，他是个Omega，神秘人不会让他加入的。”  
“可他肯定在做什么，”哈利固执地说道，“他总是去有求必应屋，而且他还让高尔和克拉布变成小女生给他放风——”  
“他让他们变成女生了？”罗恩笑了起来，“怪不得他们的表情那么臭呢！他们怎么不对他说让他去死？”  
“只有高尔和克拉布才会不管马尔福说什么都听他的话，”哈利说道，“我觉得——”  
“哈利，你知道为什么马尔福从三年级开始就不找你麻烦了吗？”赫敏打断了他。罗恩嘿嘿地笑起来，表情有些古怪。  
“噢，因为他开始变得有自知之明了。”  
“因为他分化成了Omega，而你是Alpha，哈利！”  
“我就是这个意思，”哈利辩解道，“他现在要是和我打架，肯定打不过我了，是不是？所以他不来找我麻烦了。”  
“哦，你真蠢，哈利。”赫敏叹了口气，“我们是巫师，不用那样打架。你觉得马尔福会怕这个吗？他现在还在球队里呢。”  
“可他从来没赢过。”罗恩笑着说道。  
“这不是重点！重点是，马尔福之所以避开你，因为Alpha对Omega来说很危险！Alpha闻到Omega发情期的信息素会发狂，还能将Omega标记，而Beta不会，明白了吗？”赫敏大声说道。哈利和罗恩面面相觑，后者耸耸肩。  
“但我不可能对马尔福做出这种事呀，”哈利说道，“大家都知道的，我对信息素抵抗能力很强。而且，我和马尔福关系是最糟的。他真的想多了。”  
“不是他想多了，哈利，是你不清楚Omega的境遇。对于他们来说，Alpha就是定时炸弹，不知道什么时候会爆炸。”赫敏说道，“所以，答应我，别再跟踪马尔福了。”  
哈利张了张口，看向罗恩，想从他那儿得到支持，却发现对方也是一副赞同的表情，顿时有些沮丧。  
“可是马尔福在做危险的事情，我们却不去阻止他，到时候如果他成功了，那该怎么办？”哈利做着最后的挣扎。  
“你怀疑是马尔福把项链交给了凯蒂，可那时候马尔福在关禁闭，我们也都看到了。”赫敏说道，“忘了马尔福吧，哈利。”  
哈利无可奈何，只好勉强答应，虽然他仍有些不服气。他认为他是对的，那条蛋白石项链他在博金-博克那儿见过，绝不会有错。而且在开学前，他也听到德拉科让博金帮他修复一个东西，并且保存另一个东西，这是“上头的命令”。除了伏地魔，哈利实在想不出来“上头”指的是谁。德拉科·马尔福就是食死徒，他正在进行一项计划，可没人相信他的判断。  
哈利从枕头底下拿出活点地图，德拉科又一次在上面失踪了，但他看到代表高尔和克拉布的两个小点出现在八楼的走廊上。他沉思了一会儿，从行李箱里拿出隐形衣，悄悄溜出了休息室。  
德拉科这几天一直在做噩梦。他梦见昏暗的房间，蛇的影子，还有一只苍白的手。他匍匐下来亲吻那只手，他哀哀地恳求着，他说，对不起，我做不到，对不起，别杀我，别杀我……场景跳转了，他在走廊里奔跑，那只手从背后抓来……别杀我，别杀我！他大叫着，脚一软，摔倒在地。冰冷的手扑上来，将他压在黑暗之中。德拉科深呼吸着，他哭了起来。  
他不知道自己在干什么，他醒来，睡去，似乎没什么区别，他的灵魂总是在飘浮。他上课时经常犯困，作业写得颠三倒四，魁地奇训练也没有去，被队长劈头盖脸地骂了好几回。  
“你们换上布雷斯吧，或者那个很想接替我的哈珀。”他这样对厄克特说道。厄克特瞪着他，嘴唇翕张着，似乎想要骂人。  
“你在搞什么，马尔福？我不会换人的，你必须来参加比赛，”厄克特说道，“你比哈珀优秀，比布雷斯优秀，你为什么不参加比赛？”  
“你觉得我比他们优秀？”这回轮到德拉科吃惊了，“我还以为你一直想把我换下去呢。”  
“少在这儿废话，快去训练，”厄克特说道，“明天如果我看不到你，我就去斯内普那儿告状。”  
德拉科并不怕他告状，他只害怕自己没有时间。他有一只手表，表上的指针走得那么快、那么快，像一只追在他身后的怪兽，而他只能拼命往前跑。他在半夜忽然醒来，听见了自己急促的心跳。他闭上眼，感觉身体里空空的，焦躁不安。他频繁地自慰，但这还不够。他想要和别人做爱，当他空虚得厉害的时候，他希望有人能填满他的身体，让他发烫、发软，让他忘掉所有空痛苦和烦恼。德拉科认真地考虑过这件事，他需要放松，而做爱是一个不错的选择。但他最后还是放弃了，他觉得这样实在不划算。  
与此同时，哈利依然在盯着他，德拉科能感觉得到。每当他烦躁时，哈利的信息素总会不经意地冒出来，让他的情绪更加不稳定。他想过要放弃那个冒险的计划，但他现在实在缺乏正常的判断力。他快死了，他是条濒死的鱼，每天躺在沙滩上暴晒。如果这时候有谁要求他维持道德感，他第一个拿他开刀，德拉科想。  
他频繁地带高尔和克拉布去有求必应屋，焦虑地等待机会。至少让他做成一件事吧，他想，让他成功一次，让他知道自己还有救……帮帮他吧，无论是谁，帮帮他吧……  
德拉科等待了三天，在第四天下午，当他坐在消失柜前发呆时，屋外传来了不同寻常的动静。先是一串飞快的脚步声，它越来越近，在有求必应屋旁停下了。德拉科屏住了呼吸，站起身，手伸进了口袋里。  
“嘿，你们长得很漂亮，是不是？”这是哈利的声音。随后是两声响亮的天平落地的声音，高尔和克拉布那两个没用的蠢货跑了——当然，是德拉科事先安排他们两个这样做的，他告诉他们，一旦看到波特就提醒他，然后跑去叫来斯内普教授。  
外面安静了几秒，不一会儿，响起了一阵徘徊的脚步声，德拉科猜测哈利想要进来，他正在寻找办法。他不会让他有机会这么做的……这是千载难逢的机会，他可不会放过……而且，高尔和克拉布已经去通知斯内普了，他没办法停止了。  
德拉科吸了口气，取出口袋里的喷雾，闭上眼往自己身上喷。喷雾里装的是他从自己腺体里提取出的信息素，经过多次浓缩和提纯，几乎达到了发情期的浓度。他喷了半瓶，弯下腰将瓶子放进有求必应屋角落里的那一堆书本里，用脚尖踢到深处。屋外的脚步声依然在回响，德拉科检查了一遍自己的项圈，确定它非常牢固后，慢慢朝墙边走去。这不怪他，他想，是波特给了他机会……  
德拉科踏入漩涡，走廊上明亮的光刺痛了他的眼睛。他看见了站在走廊上的哈利，不知为何，他的大脑有些眩晕。他朝他走近，他看见他的嘴唇动了动，似乎要说什么，德拉科一把抓住了他的胳膊。  
“怎么了，马尔福？”哈利眉头紧皱，“你发情了吗？”  
德拉科死死抓着他，哈利推着他的肩膀，德拉科不知道他用了几成力，他感觉自己的肩膀像是重重挨了一拳，要骨折了。这就是Alpha的力量吗？……德拉科盯着他翠绿的眼睛，他能看见他的瞳孔缩了起来，像一枚针。哦，很好，他快要失控了……哈利的自制力比他猜想的要强，但从来没有Alpha能抵抗得住Omega的发情，德拉科冷漠地想。他被浓浓的植物气息包裹着，仿佛进入了热带雨林。他不喜欢这个气味，他甚至觉得有些发麻。这回不用德拉科抓着他了，他的手臂被紧紧握着，他觉得自己的骨头都会被捏碎。他被推到了墙上，黑色的阴影压下来，他尖叫了一声，肋骨似乎要被砸碎了。不、不……他快要不能呼吸了，救命……波特掐住了他的脖子吗？他分不清了，他溺水了……德拉科第一次感觉到了恐惧，在此之前，他从没见过Alpha发情。他会被他杀死的，他会将他折断……他感觉到他凑到了他的颈间，似乎在嗅着什么……不，不对！  
“放开，波特！”他用力拍着他的肩膀，掰着他那只伸到他后颈的手，“波特！”  
压着他的人喷了口气，非常热，德拉科快被那浓郁的味道熏晕了。他又看见了他的眼睛，那绿色的瞳孔摇晃着，没有任何高光，像一潭死水。德拉科被震慑住了，触电般地移开了眼。哈利的手掐着他的脖子，也许他的本意并不是想掐他，但他的力道让他两眼翻白。德拉科还在推他，但窒息让他的意识开始恍惚，力量越来越小，也许对于Alpha来说，他的力道本来就不足一提。德拉科终于明白，魁地奇球场上哈利绝对是收敛了，否则他肯定会被他撞下扫帚。也许Omega确实不适合打魁地奇……不……  
“你们在干什么？”一个严厉的声音猛地撞进了德拉科的大脑，让他清醒了一瞬。德拉科感觉脖子上的力道松了一些，他迫切地呼吸着，咳嗽起来，偏过头，这才发现他们不知何时已经坐在了地上。  
“教授！”  
斯内普大步走来，从口袋里拿出一瓶气味阻隔剂，朝着他们中间喷了几下，浓烈的信息素终于散开了一些。他拽起哈利的胳膊强行将他拉到一边，德拉科注意到他有些吃力。他吐了口气，想从地上爬起来，却发现自己浑身发软，左肩一阵阵作痛，可能是骨裂了。  
“快过来扶我，”他没好气地对站在斯内普背后的高尔和克拉布说道，才发现自己嗓子发哑，“傻站在那儿干什么？”  
两人连忙跑到德拉科身旁，一人一边就要将他拉起来，德拉科避开了左边的高尔，拽着克拉布站起身，踉跄着走到斯内普身边。  
斯内普和哈利站在墙边，后者靠着墙面，他的头发、脖子上沾满了汗，眼眶发红，左手被斯内普紧紧拽着，右手握成了拳头，仍在发抖。德拉科想到了哈利刚才施加在他身上的力量，仍心有余悸。  
“我和你说过的，教授，”德拉科说道，他的声音也开始发抖了，“波特他一直在跟踪我，今天他想要闯进我所在的房间——而我正好发情了。如果我的朋友没有把你叫过来，你知道会有什么后果。”  
斯内普冷冷地看着哈利，后者胸膛起伏，没有说话，似乎是默认了。德拉科擦了擦脖子上的汗，那儿被哈利掐过，一碰就痛。  
“我要申请人身保护令，”他说道，“现在有证据了，是不是？”  
“……高尔，克拉布，送德拉科去校医院。至于波特，”斯内普低声说道，“跟我去校长室一趟。”  
出乎意料的，哈利没有反抗，顺从地被斯内普拽走了。在离开前，他回头看了一眼，仿佛想对德拉科说什么，但还是什么也没说。德拉科没兴趣去猜他的想法，他招呼高尔和克拉布一起离开，朝校医院走去。  
计划非常顺利，应该说，顺利得过了头。德拉科本以为哈利会争辩几句，认出他并没有发情，或者辩解自己不是故意的，但他一句话也没说。可即使如此，德拉科一点也不觉得高兴。他的胸口闷闷的，有一股气卡在那儿，不上不下。他意识到，也许那些针对Omega的认知是有道理的。卢修斯从来不会在他身上展示Alpha的力量，因此在这之前，德拉科从未真正认识到Omega和Alpha在力量上有多大的差距。他根本没有任何反抗能力，在刚才那种情况下……他的力量完全碾压他，他可以折断他的手臂，拧断他的喉咙，而他连挣扎都做不到。当然，德拉科清楚发情的Alpha力量比平时强很多，可这完全不能给他带来安慰。  
“厄克特一定是在骗我，”德拉科说道，“就应该让布雷斯来代替我比赛。”  
高尔和克拉布面面相觑，没有接话。  
“我真的很讨厌成为Omega。”他说道，踏进了校医院。  
德拉科的猜测并没有错，他的左肩骨裂了，他的手臂和脖子上有很清晰的紫色瘀痕，都是哈利抓出来的。庞弗雷夫人在他的身上他涂了些药膏，用魔法治好了他的肩膀。德拉科坐在病床上等待药膏生效，他望着手上的灰色药膏，它散发着一种潮湿的树叶味，他觉得自己可能在很长一段时间都会讨厌植物的气息。他做错了一件事，德拉科茫然地想，他不该这么做的。但也许这也是一件好事，能让他提前清醒……不，他已经不知道该怎么做了，他从一开始就错了，他什么事也做不成……他是弱小的Omega，他做不到的，Alpha动动手指就能杀死他，他无法完成任务，他就不应该成为食死徒。  
“你还好吗，马尔福？”庞弗雷夫人将一盆米布米宝端到床头柜上，“也许应该让你的朋友过来看看你。”  
“不，不用通知他们。”德拉科说道。药膏开始发热了，他知道在这一阵虚幻的温暖过后，他又将陷入更冷的绝望。


	11. Chapter 11

半个小时后，德拉科离开了校医院。高尔和克拉布跟在他背后，他像没看到他们似的，漫无目的地到处闲逛，也不知道自己想要去哪儿。他望着来往的人，他们脸上都带着笑容，并不知道在他身上发生了多么糟糕的事情。  
接下来他该怎么办？他还能继续完成任务吗？……他像个傻瓜，觉得自己什么都能做到，觉得自己不比Alpha差……真是太蠢了。可是伏地魔又为什么要把这么困难的任务交给他？他真的觉得他能做到吗？他对他说，他不会因为他是Omega而对他放松要求，这是不是说明他对他抱有期望？还是说……德拉科的脑子一团糟，他转过走廊，迎面遇见了两个熟人——布雷斯和潘西，他们挽着手，正在凑在一起说话。  
“嘿，马尔福！你怎么在这儿？”潘西先看到了他，朝他挥了挥手。布雷斯也看了过来，两人一同向他走来。  
“你们在一起了？”等到他们走近，德拉科问道。  
“哦，只是试试看，”潘西兴高采烈地说道，“布雷斯舞跳得挺不错的，但我觉得我们可能撑不过三个星期。”  
“哈，我觉得你对我挺有信心的。”布雷斯耸耸肩。  
“不说这个了，你看起来脸色不太好，马尔福。”潘西说道，“你生病了吗？”  
“没有，”德拉科听见自己这样说道，“我有事要和扎比尼谈一谈。”  
“和我？”布雷斯惊讶地看着他，“什么事？”  
“在这里讲不清楚。”  
布雷斯望着他，又看了潘西一眼，说道：“好吧，那我们去找个地方。潘西，你先回去吧。”  
潘西朝他做了个鬼脸，转身离开了。德拉科扭过头，对仍傻站在那儿的高尔和克拉布说道：“你们也回去吧。”  
他们沿着走廊往前走，找到一间空教室，德拉科推门而入，拉上窗帘，布雷斯关上了门。两人在一张桌子的两端分别坐下，德拉科吸了口气，先开口了：“我想问你几个问题，扎比尼。”  
“噢，你问吧。”  
“你以前为什么总是说想和Omega上床？”  
“呃——你知道的呀，我其实没有试过，”布雷斯抓了抓后脑勺，“所有人都说，Alpha和Omega结合是最好的，我是说，体验感特别好。”  
“体验感，”德拉科重复了一遍，“这指的是Alpha的体验感，还是双方的体验感？”  
“我不知道，应该是双方吧？”布雷斯说道，“Omega不可能不爽的，不是吗？”  
德拉科慢慢握紧了拳头，脸上的表情依然没有变化。他低声说道：“我今天被一个Alpha袭击了。”  
“什么？是谁？”布雷斯提高了音量，“别担心，我去帮你教训回来。你告诉院长了吗？”  
“我不是需要你去帮我出气，”德拉科说道，“你还记得这学期刚开始的时候，波特潜进我们的车厢里偷听我们说话吗？”  
“当然记得。难道是波特干的？”  
“他后来经常跟踪我，所以我想找个机会把他解决掉。今天他又跟踪我，我在自己身上喷了很多信息素。我想诱导他发情袭击我，这样就能留下证据申请人身保护令了。”  
“呃……所以你成功了吗？”  
“我成功了。”  
“噢，也许我应该恭喜你，”布雷斯摸着鼻子，“但这种行为不值得提倡——这太危险了。”  
“是啊……我现在才知道，原来发情的Alpha力量能够把我的骨头震碎，”德拉科慢慢地说道，望着自己的手指，“你试过把别人的骨头捏碎吗，扎比尼？你在床上和别人搞的时候，有没有把他们弄伤？”  
“嘿，我不是波特，好吗？我不可能会——”  
“你不可能会？”德拉科紧盯着他，他的目光让布雷斯退缩了。  
“我是说，你和波特的关系本来就很差，所以他会伤害你。但我和我的朋友们——我的意思是，那种事情是不会发生的。”  
“你的‘朋友们’都是Beta，扎比尼。他们没有腺体，不会散发信息素，也不会发情，更不会让你发情。你有在发情的时候上过一个Beta吗？”德拉科冷冷地说道。布雷斯哑口无言，抿紧了嘴唇。  
“我没和Omega接触过，我不知道，”过了一会儿，布雷斯说道，“离我最近的一个Omega就是你，马尔福。我知道你一直对Alpha抱有某种敌意，但这不能解决问题。”  
“我不是抱有敌意，”德拉科说道，他停了一下，“好吧，我承认，我确实不信任Alpha。因为我感到害怕，而你们对这些害怕的来源所知甚少，或者说，你们从来不会体会到这种害怕，所以根本无法理解。在我分化的时候，我爸爸就给我买了项圈。只有Omega需要用到这个，因为只有我们会被标记，而一个Alpha如果想要标记我，我根本没有能力反抗——我以为我可以，我以为我能逃走，但我的骨头裂开了，我动弹不得。如果斯内普再迟一点来，我就要被他掐死了。”  
“我感到非常抱歉，马尔福。”  
“这种先天的差距根本没有办法填平，”他说道，“你知道，在打魁地奇的时候，我会刻意避开那些Alpha，即使我一直表现得我不害怕他们，我不比他们差。我想证明这一点，我一直在努力——我以前不认为Omega和Alpha之间有什么质的差距，但我现在觉得，也许是我错了。”  
“就因为波特在你面前秀了他的肌肉？”布雷斯说道，“因为这个，你没有信心了？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我刚才说过，你是我接触最多的Omega，”布雷斯说道，“我在你身上学到了很多东西。”  
“我？”德拉科皱起眉头。  
“你知道，我没有爸爸。我的妈妈是Beta，和她交往的那些男人都是上层人物，不是Alpha就是Beta，Omega在他们的观念里就是用来生育的对象，是任人欺负的弱者，甚至有时候不能被当作人来看待。”他说道，“在我分化之前，受他们影响，我也是这样想的。每个人都想成为Alpha，再次也是Beta，没有人想成为Omega。我很幸运，分化成了Alpha，周围的人都在恭喜我、夸奖我，因为他们都知道，一个Alpha的未来是差不到哪里去的。”  
“为什么？”德拉科问道，“你有想过吗？”  
“我当然想过，”布雷斯说道，“是你告诉我的，马尔福。你跟我说，你讨厌这些隐形的差别。因为你是Omega，所以你需要做得非常好，才能被其他人接受。当初你在队员选拔的时候打败了我，但还是有许多人不相信，认为那是假的。还有你被选为级长——我相信斯内普教授是公正的，你的成绩比我好，但有很多人认为你走了后门。”  
“我没有走后门。”  
“是啊，我知道。我相信你，马尔福。能让我相信的人可不多。”  
“那可真是殊荣。”德拉科讽刺道。  
“知道为什么吗？”布雷斯没有理会他，“你经常对我说‘不’。在我冒犯你的时候，有时候是非常小的细节，你会直接告诉我，让我知道这是不对的。你让我别在你面前开那些过分的玩笑，别老拿发情期和抑制剂说事，别总觉得Omega什么事情也做不成。O.W.Ls考试，你的魔药、魔咒和变形都是O，我们没人没做到这个。你在努力证明Omega不比Alpha差，你已经做到了。是你告诉我，在魔法能力上，Omega、Beta和Alpha都是一样的，谁都没有先天优势。你难道都忘了吗？”  
“……我没有忘，我只是——”德拉科张了张口，不知该说什么，有些发怔。这些都是他说过的话，他知道。他忘了吗？他一直在努力，他不想就这样放弃，他有很多事情要做，每每向前迈一步，他都要克服许多困难……他以为从来没有人看见，他想，他以为他做的一切并没有用，他还是打败不了哈利·波特，他还是完成不了任务，他太失败了，他快要绝望了。  
“你做得很好，”布雷斯低声说道，“你会成功的。”  
教室里非常安静，没有人说话，椅腿略微移动的声音清晰可闻。  
“……下次遇到波特的时候，我一定要教训他一顿，”不知过了多久，德拉科说道，“用魔法。”  
“那一定要叫上我。”布雷斯说道。两人同时笑起来。  
“我被那种濒死的感觉吓住了，”德拉科低声说道，“Alpha的信息素能影响我，让我没法动弹……我希望不会再遇到这种情况了。我不敢想象，如果我以后一定要和一个Alpha结婚，如果我一定要和他——之前庞弗雷夫人还建议我在发情期和Alpha结合，真是难以置信。”  
“你可以不和Alpha结婚，”布雷斯耸耸肩，“你有这个条件，不是吗？其他的Omega可做不到。”  
“这是我唯一庆幸的事情。”德拉科站起来，他的胸口终于不那么涨了，舒畅了许多，“感谢你，扎比尼。我感觉好多了。”  
“我只是说了一些我的心里话。”布雷斯在他背后说道。  
“我还以为你很讨厌我呢。”  
“哦，一开始确实挺讨厌的，没人喜欢被人找茬。但后来……我是说，我意识到，其实这不是你的错。我没见过像你这样的Omega——当然，你可以说我见识太少，但我很少见到这么自信的Omega。你应该保持这种自信，它非常迷人。”  
“你还挺会说话，怪不得能换那么多任伴侣，”德拉科转头看了他一眼，走向大门，“我先走了，我还有事要做。”  
他没有马上回休息室，在城堡里慢悠悠地转了一圈，风已经变得很冷，吹动树叶发出沙沙的细响，他嗅到了雪花的气息。德拉科在柱子旁坐下，静静地思考着，闭上眼。他的自信是假的，像泡沫一样，很快就碎了，他想。但如果他不相信自己能做到，他寸步难行。  
德拉科坐了很久，直到感觉胳膊发冷，有点抽搐起来，才站起身，慢慢朝休息室走去。他要去洗个热水澡暖暖身子，再喝杯热茶，然后在床上自慰，他想。然而德拉科刚回到休息室，潘西、高尔和克拉布就迎面围了上来，潘西一脸同情和温柔，看得德拉科有点想吐。  
“我听说你的事情了，马尔福，哦，我真是同情你，”她夸张地说道，想握住德拉科的手，但被后者躲开了，“放心吧，布雷斯已经说了要帮你报仇。听说你的人身保护令也批下来了——”  
“哦，真的吗？”德拉科有些怀疑，“你怎么知道？”  
“我听他说的，”潘西说道，“我觉得我们需要举办一个聚会，我叫了好多朋友来安慰你——”  
“不，我更想一个人呆着，”德拉科强笑道，敏捷地逃脱了她伸过来的手，“谢谢。”  
他没管潘西在背后的大喊大叫，飞一般地逃回了宿舍，关上门。喧闹的声音被隔绝在了门板后，德拉科松了口气。他没心思再泡澡了，走向自己的床铺，拉开床帘，旁边的床帘后忽然钻出了一个头，把他吓了一跳。  
“你回来了，”西奥多说道，他抓着床帘，半张脸在外面，“我听说你被波特袭击了。”  
“哦，看来所有人都知道了，是不是？”德拉科没好气地说道。  
“扎比尼告诉了帕金森，帕金森告诉了我们，”他说道，“你看起来没有大碍，我就不安慰你了。”  
“十分感谢。”他有气无力地说道。  
“你要的东西我买过来了，”西奥多说道，一只手伸进床铺，从里面拿出了一瓶葡萄酒，“你自己看看。”  
德拉科打起了点精神，从他手中小心翼翼地接过酒瓶，认真地打量着。西奥多在一旁解释：“十五金加隆的西班牙奎利葡萄酒，我这儿有收据，你可以看一看。”  
“哦，不用，你留着吧，”德拉科收起葡萄酒，“能再请你帮个忙吗？”  
“什么忙？”  
“你去过对角巷的韦斯莱笑话商店吗？”  
“没有。去那地方做什么？”  
“我听说那儿卖一个叫诱饵炸弹的东西，你帮我去买五个过来，”德拉科说道，“就用余下的四个金加隆去买，如果有其他的破坏力大的、能吸引别人注意力的东西，也帮我买过来。”  
“那家店在对角巷，是吗？那可能得等到圣诞节假期才能去了。”西奥多说道。  
“没关系，反正也不远了。我不急着用。”德拉科说道。他想了想，补充了一句：“非常感谢。”  
“举手之劳。”西奥多无所谓地说道，拉上了床帘。  
德拉科从床底拉出行李箱，拿出之前从斯内普那儿收到的小盒子，取出里面装着毒药的玻璃瓶。他打开酒瓶，放在自己的折叠桌上，又拧开毒药瓶的软木塞，小心翼翼地往酒瓶里倒了一点毒药，重新用软木塞塞好。德拉科取出魔杖，谨慎地用魔法将酒瓶恢复原状，让它看起来像没有开封一样。做完这一切后，他将葡萄酒放在自己的枕头边，静静地看着它。  
这会有用吗？他问自己，这能杀死邓布利多吗？……显然不能，他不会上当的。但这瓶酒里混着伏地魔给他的毒药——不知为何，这让他感到了前所未有的安心。


	12. Chapter 12

一天后，在办公室里，斯内普告诉德拉科，他的人身保护令没能申请下来。  
“麦格教授认为波特不是故意的，他是不小心撞上你发情的，”斯内普说道，“而且，他的认错态度不错，不应该——”  
“这么说，他也是不小心潜进了我们车厢，”德拉科打断了他，“他也是不小心跟踪我，不小心怀疑我是凶手的吗？”  
“这些问题我都提了，波特表示了歉意，”斯内普懒洋洋地说道，“他说，他会吸取教训，不再犯错——并且以后注意和Omega保持距离。”  
“哈，和Omega保持距离？”德拉科不怒反笑，“这么说，他还是觉得自己跟踪我没错，只是错在我是个Omega？”  
“他在邓布利多面前坦白了自己对你的怀疑，”斯内普说道，“他直接告诉他，他跟踪你是因为他认为你加入了食死徒，并且正在进行一项计划。”  
德拉科的手瞬间握紧，脸色变得苍白。  
波特怎么会知道他加入了食死徒？那天在车厢里，他明明什么也没说……不过说到底，他到底为什么会怀疑他？他究竟在哪儿出了纰漏？即使他发现他经常来有求必应屋，也不可能推断出他在为伏地魔效劳……  
“令人庆幸的是，麦格和邓布利多似乎并没有相信，”斯内普平静地说道，“他们认为这是波特的臆想，你还没成年，不可能会成为食死徒。不过虽然邓布利多表面上否定了这个可能性，我不能保证他真的没有起疑。以防万一，你得把你手上的黑魔标记隐藏起来。”  
“怎么隐藏，用幻身术吗？”德拉科下意识地握住了自己的左臂，“他会检查我的手臂吗？”  
“有这个可能，”斯内普说道，他从抽屉里拿出一只黑色的手镯，放到德拉科面前，“把它戴上。这个手镯能让你随时隐藏你的黑魔标记。”  
德拉科拿起黑镯子仔细打量着，这只手镯是普通的大理石做的，上面没有任何花纹。他把它戴在手上，转了转，问道：“然后怎么做？”  
“它是用思想控制的，你只用在心里想着让黑魔标记消失。”斯内普说道，“如果想让它重新出现，也是同样的方法。”  
德拉科扬起眉，按照斯内普的指示在内心想着“让黑魔标记消失”。他拉起袖子，左手内侧烙印着的黑魔标记果然不见了，洁白的皮肤上干干净净，什么也没有。  
“如果我触摸这块皮肤会怎么样？”他问道。  
“黑魔王会收到你的信号，出现在你面前，”斯内普冷冷地说道，“这个手镯只能掩盖，并不能真的让你的标记消失。”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，将袖子拉了回去。  
“波特为什么怀疑我是食死徒？”他问道，绷紧了后背。  
“开学前在对角巷，他看见了你，觉得你行踪可疑，就跟踪你到博金-博克，听到了你和博金的一部分对话，”斯内普面无表情地回答道，德拉科低咒了一句，“他听见你对博金说，‘这是来自上头的命令’。他认为这指的是黑魔王的命令。”  
“这个多管闲事的变态跟踪狂，我去哪儿关他什么事？”德拉科咬牙切齿。但很快，他又挤出了一个扭曲的笑容：“那也就是说，波特只要告诉他们他怀疑我在干坏事，他就能跟踪我、潜入我的车厢。如果我怀疑波特想要袭击我，我是不是也能闯进他的车厢里先揍他一顿？”  
“我可没有这么说，”斯内普说道，“实际上，我们扣除了格兰芬多五十分。邓布利多让波特写了保证书，让他保证不会再对你进行任何形式的跟踪和窃听。”  
“噢，保证书在哪儿？”  
男人从怀中取出一张卷好的羊皮纸递给他，德拉科打开羊皮纸，哈利·波特的字迹很工整，上面的内容和斯内普说的相差无几。德拉科扫了一眼，随手把它放到一边，靠在椅背上。  
“他应该当面向我道歉。为什么当时不叫我过去？”  
“因为你在校医院里。”  
“那可以等我出来后再继续谈，用不了多少时间，”德拉科说道，“明明我是受害人，为什么不让我到场，只在结束后告诉我一个结果？”  
“你不接受这个结果？”斯内普问道。  
“我为什么要接受？他们没有给我批人身保护令。”  
“如果你只是想要人身保护令，我个人认为这份保证书有同等的效果，”他说道，“我不建议你继续上诉，波特虽然没有证据，但他对你的怀疑倒都是正确的——”  
“他已经把这些‘正确的’怀疑告诉邓布利多了，如果我什么也不说，那不就证明我心虚了吗？”德拉科尖声说道，“我不接受这个结果。哈利·波特因为一些子虚乌有的猜想一直跟踪、骚扰我，严重影响了我的个人生活和精神状态，我要求人身保护令。”

三天后的一个晚上，德拉科用夺魂咒控制了一个七年级的拉文克劳男生，让他将自己准备好的毒酒交给邓布利多。那个男生家境贫困，曾经接受霍格沃茨提供的助学金，并且在邓布利多的帮助下找到了一份古灵阁的实习。德拉科让他自己给邓布利多写一封感谢信，并且将毒酒送给他作为谢礼。  
“……邓布利多总是对这些穷山沟里来的家伙青睐有加，却百般刁难真正的纯血巫师家族，”魔药课上，德拉科一边切草根一边对旁边的潘西和布雷斯这样说道，“他用私权给一个泥巴种谋工作——还是古灵阁的工作，你们知道，那里从来不招巫师。而我的人身保护令呢？到现在都还没批下来。”  
“我听说上次邓布利多找你谈话了。”布雷斯说道，教室里很吵，他不得不稍微提高了音量。  
“哦，他让波特给我道歉，”德拉科不屑地说道，“说实话，那感觉还挺舒服的。”  
“他是怎么说的？”  
“他说，‘对不起，马尔福，我不会再做那种事了’，”德拉科放下小刀，惟妙惟肖地模仿着哈利的语气，“‘我知道错了，我不会再跟踪你了，我感到非常抱歉’。很滑稽，是不是？”  
潘西笑了一会儿，问道：“那你答应他们的提议了吗？”  
“我？我没有，我还是坚持要人身保护令。”  
“如果邓布利多坚持不同意，那该怎么办？”  
“说实话，我不在乎到底能不能批下来。”四周烟雾缭绕，德拉科将切完的草根倒进坩埚里，回头看了眼哈利，后者正皱着眉看着自己的魔药书，“我只想让他尝尝被折磨的滋味。”  
时间转眼到了十一月末，德拉科每天都泡在有求必应屋里，他有了点进展——他终于搞清楚消失柜损坏的原因了，但这还远远不够。德拉科觉得时间始终不够用，他甚至想逃课，但他不想因为被关禁闭而浪费更多的时间。令德拉科有些烦躁的是，他和高尔、克拉布吵了一架，因为他的跟班们不想再变成小女生了。  
“波特已经发现我们了，再伪装也没有用了。”克拉布振振有词，“而且，你每天都去那儿，却不告诉我们在做什么。”  
“不用去管波特，知道吗？他现在只是个即将被赶出学校的可怜虫，”德拉科不耐烦地说道，“我不能告诉你们我在做什么，这是机密。你们只要在帮我放风就行了。”  
“波特为什么要被赶出学校？”高尔好奇地问道。  
“因为他是个喜欢偷窥别人的变态狂，”德拉科冷冷地说道，“他和他的朋友们昨天还来求我放过他呢，你们也看见了。”  
这并不是假话，昨天下午，在魔咒课下课后，哈利、罗恩和赫敏拦住了他们，要求和德拉科谈一谈。这场谈话注定是要失败的，因为德拉科根本不想谈，他觉得这纯粹是浪费他去有求必应屋的时间。在哈利陈述的时候，他打断了他，对他进行了一番尖酸刻薄的讽刺。罗恩想冲上来揍他，被赫敏拽住了。德拉科闻见了空气中膨胀的某种令他厌恶的植物气息，这一次他不感到烦躁，因为他知道哈利被他激怒了，而他却只能选择隐忍。  
“如果我爸爸现在在这儿，你已经被赶出学校了，波特，”德拉科毫不畏惧地和他对视，“当然，就算他不在，我也有办法让你吃不了兜着走。”  
“别拦着我，赫敏——”  
所有人的声音混成一团，他们挤来挤去，混乱不堪，德拉科在一片嘈杂中大声说道：  
“接下来我就要去有求必应屋，你可以跟踪我，波特。我就等着你这么做呢。”  
说完这句话，德拉科得意地欣赏了一会儿那三人敢怒不敢言的表情，趾高气扬地带着高尔和克拉布走了。在接下来的几天里，他把这件事用各种方式告诉了他的所有朋友，从他们的笑声中汲取仅剩的一点快乐。  
然而这种快乐是扭曲而单薄的，每当他一个人独处的时候，那些惶恐和焦虑又一个接一个浮上来，像按不掉的气泡。德拉科的生活秩序被毁得一团糟，没有一件事在正轨上。他翘掉了魁地奇训练，和格兰芬多的比赛也由哈珀代替他上场，最后自然是惨败。斯内普托人通知他去他办公室，他都没有去，结果高尔和克拉布纷纷被关了禁闭。而他寄予希望的毒药似乎也没有发挥作用，邓布利多依然活蹦乱跳地出现在礼堂里，叮嘱圣诞节回家的同学们要注意安全。  
是的，在他完全没有注意到的时候，圣诞节已经到来了。德拉科拖着行李箱走向火车站，箱子的铁轮在雪地上留下两条长长的黑线。他围了一条厚厚的围巾，将自己的半张脸都包在里面，细碎的雪花落在他的脸颊上，冰凉一片。他本来并不想回去，圣诞节假期有一个月，这是修理消失柜的好时期。但斯内普在一节黑魔法防御术课后把他留了下来，告诉德拉科，他必须要回去。  
“黑魔王需要你向他作报告，”他说道，“你可能会得到帮助，或者受到惩罚，这全看你的表现。”  
“……帮助？”德拉科确定自己听到了这个词，“黑魔王会帮助我？”  
“我只是打个比方，”斯内普冷冷地说道，“你的重点可抓得真准。”  
“不，”他说道，他的太阳穴又痛起来了，胸口发闷，“我没准备好。”  
“在黑魔王面前，你永远不能说你没准备好。”  
好吧，那他只能说，他准备好去死了。坐上火车的时候，德拉科这样想。他蜷缩在座位上，天空是苍白的，太阳被挡在了厚厚的云层背后。窗外雪花飞舞，火车穿过了平静如镜的湖面，他望着湖边那一排排苍老的树，如果他也是其中一株，他就不用回家了。德拉科闭上眼，长吸了一口气。他不是害怕回家，他很想念他的家，想得快发疯了。他的心脏经常抽痛，有时候在想念，有时候在害怕，害怕即将到来的风暴。德拉科甚至没有告知纳西莎他要回来，他也不知道为什么。上次斯内普带他回来，他没有把这件事告诉纳西莎，他不想再增加她的心理负担了。而这次，他抱着一种绝望的侥幸心理，他不想和任何人说话，他想做完报告就逃走，他想一个人呆着，他希望他能拥有这样的能力——只要他想，他就能消失。  
火车到站了。天色已经暗了下来，远处的云层是灰紫色的，令他想到斯内普常年不换的脏地毯。德拉科走下火车，拖着行李箱走向小巷，街边的一个流浪汉盯着他，似乎期待着他能施舍几个硬币。德拉科从口袋里抽出魔杖，一只黑猫飞快地从他身边掠过，钻进了他看不见的缝隙里。德拉科闭上眼，念动咒语，身体慢慢旋转起来。会有人消失在幻影移形的缝隙中吗？……也许他能撞见这样的好事……  
然而令德拉科感到遗憾的是，他的幻影移形很成功，连根睫毛都没掉。他叹了口气，打开围栏旁的小门，穿过白茫茫的前院，走到大门前。  
德拉科拿出钥匙开门，门还没完全打开，扑面而来的浓郁的血腥味让他退了一步，大脑发晕。怎么回事？……发生了什么？德拉科的心脏狂跳起来，他停了一会儿，将行李箱小心翼翼地放在门边，无声无息地关上门，强忍着不适警惕地观察四周。  
客厅里亮着大灯，空无一人，寂静得令人恐慌。德拉科知道食死徒们有时候会在客厅里开会，他们会把茶几推到一边，围着壁炉坐成一圈，将地毯踩得乱七八糟。但现在客厅非常整洁，也没有任何外人闯入的痕迹。德拉科眯起眼，慢吞吞地往里挪。血腥味越来越浓，像打在脸上的海浪，几乎要让他窒息。他隐约觉得这血腥味有点熟悉，但它浓重得近乎扭曲，尖锐地冲击着他的鼻腔和大脑，令他战栗。德拉科浑身的毛孔都缩了起来，不由自主地打了个寒噤，他两腿发软，难以呼吸，跪了下来。  
这到底是什么？……不，这肯定不是单纯的血……这是……德拉科感觉鼻子一热，伸手摸去，震惊地看着自己指尖上的血迹。他流鼻血了，可这里一点也不热，他甚至觉得寒气逼人，胸口堵得难受。德拉科哆嗦着从口袋里抽出魔杖，变出一张纸巾捂住鼻子，这才感觉舒服了一些，站起来继续往前走。  
血是从哪儿来的？德拉科东张西望，没有看到任何血迹，只好嗅着血腥味寻找源头。但这味道攻击性太强了，德拉科感觉自己的鼻子又热起来，与此同时，他的下腹也有热流涌动，他的大脑越来越迟钝，无法进行思考。德拉科终于有点反应过来，这可能并不是真的血腥味。这儿没有血，没有人受伤，但情况比这要危险得多……  
还没等他采取行动，一股深浓的血腥味涌进来，德拉科不得不又变出了一张纸捂住鼻子。他的鼻血不受控制地往外流，手都被血打湿了。还有他的下面，他的裤子也湿透了，紧紧粘在大腿上。不行，他得马上回去，如果他没猜错，再不跑，他就要遇到危险了——  
咔哒。客厅角落的门打开了，一个高大的男人从里面走出来，如同一个漆黑的阴影。他一出现，德拉科感觉自己的大脑像被重重打了一拳，轰轰作响。他终于能够确定，这股浓郁的气味确实是伏地魔的信息素。可怎么会这样？德拉科再次跪了下来，死命地压着自己的鼻子。上次哈利发情产生的信息素也没有给他带来这么大的冲击，而现在伏地魔看起来并没有发情，德拉科却感觉自己半条命都要没了，只能蜷缩成一团。  
“虫尾巴？”男人冰冷的声音从不远处传来，“过来处理一下。”  
客厅里没有任何动静。  
“虫尾巴？”  
德拉科听见伏地魔大步朝这儿走来，脚步声越来越近。他大气也不敢喘，仍低着头，他相信他已经看到自己了，因为脚步声在不远处停下了。  
“德拉科？”那声音像是从雾中传来的，一下戳中了他的心脏。德拉科四肢都有些麻起来。  
“主人……”他艰难地开口，他的鼻血又快控制不住了。  
“去把那个房间处理一下。”他冷冷地说道。  
德拉科努力抬起头，对上了男人的目光。他宁愿自己现在已经死了，只要他站起来，伏地魔就会发现他的裤子已经全湿了。


	13. Chapter 13

“……哪个房间，主人？”他低声问道，尾音在发抖。  
“审讯室。”伏地魔盯着他看了几秒，“你生病了？”  
“没有，主人，”德拉科屏着呼吸，不得不撑着地面颤抖着站起来，“我这就去。”  
他低着头，刻意绕开伏地魔，小步小步地往前走，他的西装长裤湿淋淋地贴着他的臀部和大腿。德拉科发现越是向前，空气中的血腥味就越浓重，他能感觉到腹部的热意仍在一波波上涌。德拉科只想跑进浴室好好泡一个热水澡，可他知道伏地魔就在背后看着他——他会看到他的裤子吗？他会知道自己在想什么吗？……别想这个了，伪装得好一点，德拉科……  
他吸了口气，慢慢走向审讯室，拉开门。扑面而来的血腥味呛得他后退了一步，德拉科下意识地捂住鼻子，他的手指又沾满了血。不行，他不能进去……他会死的，这么高浓度的Alpha信息素，他会晕过去的……德拉科的双腿像凝固了似的，一动不动。他的身体在发抖，毛孔都被这种侵略性极强的信息素刺激得闭拢了，一点味道也散发不出来。他应该回去，恳求伏地魔放过他……别痴心妄想了，他在后面看着你呢，快往前走，德拉科……  
德拉科咽了口唾沫，他艰难地抬起腿，跨进房间，他已经无法呼吸了。他绕过门口摆放的柜子，一步一步往前走，他的裤子从上到下都湿了，滑稽地粘着他的双腿。德拉科的牙齿上下打架，他实在是受不了了，悄悄变出了一条手帕，拉开裤子塞到自己的内裤里垫着。他蹲下身，粗重地呼吸着，不行，他必须要想个办法，再这样下去他会晕过去的。有什么东西能驱散这些信息素，或者能让他不再闻到味道……德拉科的大脑灵光一现，他的侧影又高又瘦，黑漆漆的，令德拉科想到了死神。他从口袋里拽出气味阻隔剂，闭上眼往自己鼻子上喷了喷，血腥味马上就消失了。德拉科长舒了口气，他刚才竟然忘了还有这个办法——气味阻隔剂既然能阻隔自己的信息素，自然也能阻隔别人的。  
他继续往前走，看见了一个倒在地毯上的人，他两眼直愣愣地瞪着天花板，左胳膊被砍了下来，孤零零地扔在一边，地毯上沾满了深红的血，德拉科捂住了嘴，以免自己吐出来。他第一次见到活生生被砍断的肢体，还能看到带血的横切面，血似乎还在往外流，飞快地染红地毯，不断地蔓延，向德拉科脚边扩散，他连忙后退了一步。  
“还在磨蹭什么？”背后传来一个冷冰冰的声音，德拉科浑身一凛，猛地回过头，伏地魔正站在他背后。  
“主人，”德拉科小心翼翼地指了指地上的尸体，“是要把他搬出去吗？”  
“把这里打扫干净。”男人说道。  
“我知道了，主人。”  
伏地魔没说话，转身离开。德拉科做了个深呼吸，忍着呕吐感对地毯施了一个清洁咒，开始发愁该怎么处理这具尸体。把他埋到土里吗？这种脏活他可不想干……还是把他扔到某个没人的地方？但如果被麻瓜发现就糟糕了，黑魔王会杀了他的……德拉科思考了半天，最后还是决定把他埋在后院的土里。他用漂浮咒让尸体飘起来，操纵着它向外移动，小心翼翼地通过了房间的门。当德拉科带着它来到大厅时，伏地魔正坐在沙发上。他抬起头，皱着眉问道：“你在做什么？”  
德拉科一惊，浮在空中的尸体差点落下去，他连忙稳住了它。  
“呃，我打算把他埋在院子里。”  
“你不会用消失咒吗？”  
“我——我们还没有学到让人体消失的魔咒——”  
“你在霍格沃茨是学不到的，”伏地魔说道，他从怀里抽出魔杖，指着那具尸体微微一挥，它忽然消失不见了，“有灵魂的生物是不能直接用消失咒的。但死人就没有灵魂了……我想，你至少可以独立处理那只手吧。”  
德拉科一愣，马上点了点头，扭头快步跑回审讯室。那只沾满血的断手还躺在地毯上，他举起魔杖指着它，手臂微微发抖。  
“消——消影无踪，”他颤抖着，那只断手没有发生任何变化，“消影无踪。”  
断手消失了一半，一部分手指剩下了半截，看起来更恶心了。德拉科忍着没有呕吐，又施了两次消失咒，才勉强解决了它，匆匆离开房间。大厅里的光摇晃着，雪花拍打着窗户，壁炉毕毕剥剥地响着。伏地魔站在壁炉边，听见他的声音，他转过头来，火光在他血红的瞳孔里跳动。  
“处理好了？”他说道。  
“是的，主人。”德拉科说道，努力挺直了腰板。伏地魔穿过茶几和沙发之间的空隙朝他走来，他看了眼德拉科汗湿的脖子，走过他身边。  
“你的反应太严重了。”他说道。  
德拉科过了三秒才反应过来他说的是什么，血一下子涌上了脸颊，大脑嗡嗡作响。  
“这经常发生吗？”他咽了口唾沫，问道，“我是说，这个死掉的男人，他不是食死徒，他的手臂上没有黑魔标记——”  
“当然不是，”伏地魔说道，“他只是一个蹩脚的间谍。”  
“噢，”德拉科谨慎地斟酌着自己的措辞，“我比较敏感，主人……刚才大厅里的信息素确实很浓烈。”  
这句话一说出口德拉科就后悔了，他这是在指责黑魔王吗，来给自己找借口吗？他会怎么想？他一定会发火的……  
男人没有回应，他似乎没听见他的声音似的。德拉科等了一会儿，又有些忍不住了，说道：“主人，斯内普教授告诉我，我需要向你作报告。”  
伏地魔的目光终于又移向了他。  
“跟我上来。”他简短地说道，往楼梯口走去。  
德拉科跟在他背后，保持着不远不近的距离。他能清晰地听见自己的心跳，从进门起，他的心脏就不受控制了。他努力整理着自己的思路，他闻到的那些血腥味是黑魔王的信息素，当然，里面应该也混合着那个间谍的血……一个Alpha会在什么时候释放出大量信息素？在他情绪波动很大的时候，在他发情的时候……也就是说，他刚才在惩罚——也许是拷问——那个间谍，他非常愤怒……黑魔王会迁怒他吗？……哦，他的裤子湿透了，他应该先去换一条……  
“你们今天放假？”伏地魔忽然问道。  
“是的，主人，”德拉科连忙回答道，“今天是圣诞节假期，我刚从学校回来。”  
“那么西弗勒斯也是今天回来？”  
“呃——如果他不留校的话，是的。”  
楼梯间又陷入了寂静，但德拉科感觉好些了，他不再那么紧张了。现在他只想找个合适的机会让伏地魔同意他先去换条裤子，可这实在是很难开口。德拉科一路纠结磨蹭着，直到他们走到房间门口，伏地魔打开门时，他才意识到来不及了，急急忙忙地叫道：“主人！”  
“直接说，德拉科。”伏地魔没有回头，径直走到办公桌旁。  
“我能先去换条裤子吗？”他硬着头皮问道，“我出了点汗。”  
“这里有卫生间。”  
德拉科的喉咙微微一紧，他看向房间右侧，那儿有一扇小门。他的意思是让他就在这儿更衣吗？可他的干净裤子全在自己房间里……但德拉科不敢反驳，他能感觉到伏地魔有些不耐烦了。他总是在做错事，他什么时候能稳重一点儿？他一点也不可靠……  
德拉科慢吞吞地走进卫生间，关上门，飞快地脱下裤子。这儿没有合适的裤子，用魔法变出一套来又十分不方便——他还得解决如何把换下来的裤子不失礼节地带回去的问题——德拉科只好用清理咒将肮脏的西装裤和内裤简单弄干净，重新穿上。他总觉得自己的魔法施展得不太彻底，屁股上还沾着点东西，磨着有点痒，但也顾不了那么多，照了照镜子便推开了门。  
德拉科走到办公桌前的椅子上坐下，挺直了背，鼓起勇气和对面的伏地魔对视。后者细长如同蜘蛛脚的苍白手指交叠在一起，令德拉科想到了蛇。  
“你有什么需要向我报告的？”伏地魔低声问道。  
“呃，是这样的，主人。上次回去之后，我去博金-博克购买了施有黑魔法的蛋白石项链，只要有人碰这条项链，他就会死亡。我把它寄给了邓布利多——”  
“你怎么把项链寄给他？”  
“我用夺魂咒控制了罗斯默塔夫人，让她把项链交给一个女生，再让那个女生带给邓布利多。”  
“她带到了吗？”  
“……没有，她的朋友发现了她的异常。”  
“你知道这个计划有多愚蠢吗？”  
“我知道，”德拉科胸口发紧，“对不起，我——我觉得我应该做点什么，主人。”  
“这条项链是你亲自去买的，是吗？”伏地魔的瞳孔是竖直的一条线，像蛇一般没有感情。德拉科感觉气味阻隔剂的效用似乎比之前弱了，他闻到了一缕细微的血腥味，可这还不到半个小时。  
“——是的。”  
“如果邓布利多追根究底，你现在已经暴露了，德拉科。”他冷冷地说道。德拉科手脚冰冷，他觉得自己简直愚不可及。  
“除了寄项链以外，你还干了什么？”伏地魔又问道。  
“我还在修理消失柜——我发誓我已经有进展了，近期肯定能把它修好，将食死徒带进学校。”德拉科说道，他隐瞒了自己送毒酒的计划，他不想再被批评了。  
“是吗？可你连消失咒都掌握不好。”伏地魔轻声说道。  
“这——我们在五年级的时候学过消失咒，我会使用它。但我们只练习过让小动物消失的咒语。”  
“但你现在要用消失柜把人运过去。如果出了事故，责任都在你身上。”  
德拉科的肚子有点痛了，他勉强点了点头，说道：“我会去好好练习的，主人。”  
“我想你接下来应该没有东西可以汇报了。”  
“我……”  
“我把虫尾巴派给了西弗勒斯，让他去帮忙。西弗勒斯回霍格沃茨后，我把他叫了回来，”伏地魔说道，他没有看德拉科，更像是在自言自语，“不过我倒是忘记了，西弗勒斯圣诞节假期也不留在学校。”  
德拉科有些困惑地看着他，不知道他想要说什么。  
“待会儿你搬到隔壁的房间去，”男人说道，“就是小矮星彼得住的那一间。我想想，圣诞节假期是一个月……平时不要到处走动，我会交给你一些事做。”  
“等等，主人，你是说——”  
“你假期有别的安排？”  
德拉科僵硬地摇了摇头，他确实有别的安排，但他说不出口。  
“那你现在就可以搬了。”  
“你会交给我什么任务，主人？”德拉科有些艰难地问道，他想挤出一个笑容，但完全做不到。  
伏地魔扬起眉，隐约笑了一下，漫不经心地说道：“还称不上是任务，德拉科。”  
德拉科不知道自己是怎么回到房间的，他像块木头，毫无知觉地下楼，一楼大厅里空荡荡的，他打开窗，雪风吹了他一头一脸。他的行李箱还在门边，里面没有装多少东西，但德拉科推着它往楼梯边走时却感觉无比沉重。  
他绝不会去睡虫尾巴的房间的，德拉科忿忿地想，他才不要和那个畏畏缩缩的矮小男人用同一个房间，这太恶心了，马尔福庄园又不缺客房。然而更让他感到沮丧的是，伏地魔想把他当虫尾巴来使唤，这简直是对他的侮辱。可他又能怎么样？直到现在他没有任何能证明自己能力的成果，当然不能指望伏地魔对他有所高看……往好的方面想，至少伏地魔还愿意给他布置工作，这是他的机会，如果他能好好表现，也许能让伏地魔对他刮目相看。  
但无论如何，德拉科发自内心地不想留在这儿。偷偷回学校的计划泡汤了，他还要面对纳西莎的责怪，他的母亲如果知道他必须要求服侍黑魔王，她会怎么想？德拉科头痛得厉害，他打开衣柜，从里面扒拉了几件袍子出来，又从柜子里搬出一堆抑制剂和气味阻隔剂，塞进行李箱里。他已经想好了，他要搬到三楼的另一个空客房里去，它在伏地魔卧室的另一边。这真是个严峻的挑战，德拉科想，虫尾巴是怎么忍受下来的？……也许他也无法忍受，所以才连招呼都不打一声，就跑到斯内普那儿了。这可真糟糕。  
德拉科浑身汗津津的，他迫切地想要去洗个澡，但他得先整理好行李。当他开始收拾自己的内裤时，他脑中似乎有一根弦被拨了一下，有一件很重要的事情被他忘了。德拉科一动不动地站在柜子前，他慢慢低下头，猛地拉开自己的裤子，大脑轰的响了一声——  
他之前垫在内裤里的那条手帕落在伏地魔房间的卫生间里了。


	14. Chapter 14

德拉科在原地懵了两秒，如遭雷击。他不敢相信自己竟然会犯这种低级错误，作为一个警惕心极强的Omega，他从不会随便在别人的住所里更衣，更不会将自己的贴身衣物落在那儿。他这是怎么了？是他太紧张了吗？还是说，实际上他从未意识到，他在某种程度上确实已经对伏地魔卸下了防备。德拉科回想着他的命令、他对他说过的话，他让他去清理充满了Alpha信息素的审讯室，这在以前是完全不敢想象的。伏地魔似乎从未把他区别对待，他难道不知道他的信息素很恐怖、甚至可能让Omega丧命吗？德拉科不相信他不清楚，他只是根本不在乎。他不会因为食死徒中多了一个Omega就改变自己的行为方式，也不会因为他是Omega就对他降低标准。但从另一个角度来说，只要他证明自己，他就能得到应有的重视。  
他喜欢这样，德拉科想，他脸上的温度慢慢降下来了。他不需要被特殊对待，他讨厌那些无时无刻不存在的凝视，但至少在这儿，他也许能得到一些公平，这让他感到安全。  
不过现在，他得先解决那条手帕的问题。德拉科深吸了口气，一把拉开门向外走去。不要害怕，德拉科……运气好的话，也许黑魔王还没有去过卫生间，他可以偷偷把它取回来。他轻手轻脚地走到伏地魔房间门前，敲了敲门，里面传来一声“进来”。德拉科推门而入。  
伏地魔正坐在书桌前看一份材料，他抬起头，德拉科走桌前，低声说道：“主人，我刚才把东西忘在你房间的卫生间里了。我能去拿吗？”  
“去吧。”他说道。  
德拉科悬着的心落了下来。他向他道谢，走去打开卫生间的门，飞快闪入，目标明确地朝墙边看去，却发现那儿并没有他落下的手帕。  
德拉科内心咯噔了一声，他弯着腰绕了一圈，趴在地上看柜子下方的缝隙，甚至把胳膊伸进去，沾了一手的灰，却仍然一无所获。德拉科冲干净手上的灰，用纸巾擦干，紧皱着眉头。难道他没有把手帕落在这儿？但它确实是不见了。德拉科有点搞糊涂了，他把裤子脱下来抖了抖，确认手帕没有夹在裤腿里，又将卫生间翻了个底朝天，连洗手台上的香水盒都打开来看了一遍，最后怀疑自己也许把手帕冲进了马桶里。  
可他可以肯定自己并没有冲马桶，他那时候没有上厕所，只是进来换件衣服。德拉科不敢去问伏地魔有没有见到他的手帕，只好慢吞吞地出来，和他打了个招呼，故作镇定地离开了。  
也许他记忆混乱了，他根本没有变一条手帕出来垫着，回到房间的时候，德拉科这样想。仔细想想，用手帕垫裤子这个主意其实很糟糕，他是怎么想出来的？……  
德拉科不再想这件事，去浴室痛痛快快地冲了澡，将自己身上的汗味和信息素的味道都冲掉，换了一件干爽的绒毛黑袍，拖着行李箱上楼。当他开始整理房间时，纳西莎回来了。德拉科在走廊里撞见了她，那时他正打算回自己的卧室拿洗浴用品。他们无法避免地发生了争执，纳西莎一上来就责怪他不告诉她圣诞节要回来，一点也不把自己的人身安全放在心上。德拉科烦透了她的唠叨，他讨厌她总是把自己当成脆弱的玻璃瓶，认为他什么都不会做，只能依赖她的保护。他反驳了几句，纳西莎打断了他，又开始纠缠他要搬房间的事。  
“你不能搬到三楼去，“她尖声说道，”我一定要去和主人说，你怎么能和Alpha住一层楼？”  
“我还和Alpha住一个宿舍呢，你怎么不给邓布利多写信抗议？”  
“你以为我没写过吗？”纳西莎面色苍白，紧握着手指，指甲嵌进了肉里，“我要去和主人谈一谈。这实在是太荒谬了……太荒谬了，你会被杀死的。”  
“妈妈！”她说着转过身，德拉科尖叫道，几乎要破音了，“别管我了，行吗？我自己知道该做什么！”  
“你知道什么？”纳西莎的声音比他还响，“你什么都不知道，德拉科！你从没参加过会议，也没有服侍过黑魔王，你以为这谁都能做吗？”  
“黑魔王让我做，我就得做，”他注视着她，一字一句地说道，“我不会逃走的。我要把爸爸救回来。”  
纳西莎的眼眶发红，她张了张口，似乎想说什么。德拉科没有等她，径直越过她离开了。  
那天晚上，德拉科躺在陌生的床上，久久无法入眠。他感到愤怒，愤怒得颤抖，他不明白他的母亲是怎么了，她对他的过度保护简直到了无理的地步。他第一次产生了逃离纳西莎身边的念头，这多么可怕，可他知道自己接下来做什么都不会得到她的支持。他得一个人单干，没人能帮助他……他住在伏地魔的旁边，他要面对一大堆食死徒……他接下来该做什么？他可不能浪费时间……德拉科辗转反侧，思考得脑壳痛，直到深夜才迷迷糊糊地入睡。他梦见了断肢和血池子，绵延着，没有尽头。还有一个怀孕的女人，她被埋在血潮深处，浓腻的红色是锋利的刀刃，在她隆起的肚皮上开了无数刀。这个梦非常缓慢，充满了熟悉到暧昧的血腥味，第二天德拉科醒来的时候，羞恼地发现自己的内裤粘腻不堪。他忿忿地爬起来洗内裤，换好衣服下楼吃早餐。  
德拉科本以为伏地魔会有很多跑腿的琐事交给他做，但实际上，他做得最多的就是把一日三餐送到他房间里。这个过程他们几乎没有交谈，伏地魔也不需要德拉科把剩菜端出去，他可以用魔法处理好。有时候伏地魔冒着风雪出门，一整天都没有回来，德拉科便无所事事地在房间里呆着，坐在窗边写假期作业。斯内普和贝拉特里克斯偶尔会来找伏地魔，他们在房间里交谈，与他只隔着一堵墙。还有一个晚上，罗尔垂头丧气地从伏地魔房间里出来，德拉科正好从楼梯口走来，与他撞上了面。两人同时停下脚步，大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，罗尔一脸狐疑地看着德拉科，问道：  
“你去找黑魔王？”  
“我不能告诉你，”德拉科扬起眉，“你要离开了吗？”  
“别故作玄虚了，来三楼还能有什么事？”罗尔说道，用一种古怪的眼神打量着他，“这么晚还去他的房间，主人可真是信任你，是不是？”  
“你的脸色看起来可不太好，罗尔，”德拉科轻声说道，“需要我帮你说几句好话吗？”  
“哦，在床上说吗？”罗尔冷笑道，用大拇指擦了一下嘴唇，做了一个下流的手势。德拉科的表情一下子冷了下来。  
“你知道你现在看起来像什么吗？”他说道，罗尔的影子罩住了他的半张脸，让他看起来像被撕成了两半，“像一个急需泄火的可怜虫，看到墙壁都要发情。”  
话音刚落，德拉科眼前晃过一道黑影，他的肩膀被一下子抓住撞在了墙上，那力道疼得他抽了口气。德拉科强忍着疼痛，手闪电般地伸向魔杖。罗尔的脸在眼前放大了，德拉科能清晰的看见他额头上淡紫色的伤疤和坑坑洼洼的印子，有些可怖。  
“给你三秒，马上放开。”德拉科冷冷地说道。  
“你在威胁我？”罗尔一脸轻蔑。  
“三——二——”  
“你可不是墙壁，马尔福。”他说道，舔了舔嘴唇，“就算你刻意控制你的信息素，我也能闻到你的味道，比羊还腥——”  
“一。钻心剜骨！”  
刺眼的红光从杖尖一跃而出，没入了罗尔宽阔的胸口。男人的瞳孔霎时缩小了，他张大了嘴，用手指着他，又颤抖着抓住了自己的前襟。他后退了两步，靠在墙壁上喘息着，脸扭曲成一团。德拉科微弓起背来，紧握着魔杖，目不转睛地观察着他。以前伏地魔折磨食死徒的时候，他们的尖叫声隔着一层楼都清晰可闻。他的钻心咒显然比黑魔王差远了，罗尔的四肢在不停地痉挛，额头上青筋爆出，两眼翻白，但他没有叫出声。德拉科注视着他，心跳慢慢平复，他这才发现自己的手一直在抖，没法停下来。  
真恶心，他想。更恶心的是才过了不到一分钟，罗尔手臂的颤抖就开始减弱了。他挣扎着伸向自己的口袋，德拉科的魔杖触电般地再次抬起，他的嘴唇没有动，强烈的红光惊雷般击中了男人的肩膀。罗尔惨叫了一声，身体向后仰去，重重倒在地上。德拉科后退了一步，他的右臂通电了似的发热，呼吸急促，有点喘不过气来。他成功了，无声咒——而且威力比之前强得多。他成功了，他又打败了一个Alpha，尽管很大程度上是因为对方轻敌。他赢了。  
“看来Alpha也不能免疫Omega的钻心咒，是不是？”德拉科讥讽道，笑容有些扭曲，“我想，也许黑魔王会对你说的话感兴趣的。”  
“你——你不能——”罗尔的手在地上摸索着，头抬起了一半，眼珠子外突，“站住，马尔福！”  
“我还以为你什么也不怕呢，罗尔，”他轻声说道，“既然你都敢在黑魔王房间外面说这种话。”  
罗尔脸色发白，他撑着墙壁慢慢站起来，死死地瞪着他，目光阴恻恻的，像冰冷的蛇。德拉科的魔杖依然指着他，随着他的动作移动。  
“你完蛋了，马尔福，”他说道，“你等着，总有一天——”  
“怎么，你特别怀念钻心咒的味道？”  
“我会把你折磨致死，”罗尔说道，他的眼神在德拉科身上游移着，让他的后背发紧，“用各种办法，你等着……只要我机会。”  
他用力擦了把汗，最后瞪了他一眼，慢慢转过身，踉跄着朝走廊外走去。他每走几步回头便看一眼，似乎在警惕德拉科从背后偷袭。然而男孩没有动，平静地目送他离开，仿佛一座雕塑。  
德拉科静静地站着，罗尔的脚步声下沉到了二楼，渐渐越来越远，最后从大厅流走，听不见了。他动了动胳膊，僵硬地扭过头，慢吞吞地朝自己的房间走去，关上门。德拉科面无表情地走到床边，深深地吸着气，坐了下来。他低下头，他的手还在发抖，胃在一阵阵发热，热浪不停地翻滚。他觉得恶心，恶心得快吐了。德拉科抚摸自己的手臂，一寸寸地、不停地抚摸，他低头嗅自己的味道，从胳膊嗅到指尖，他闻到了一股很淡的烟味，浑身一僵，干呕了一下，起身冲进卫生间。  
从来没有人这么说过他，德拉科疯狂地将洗手液涂满整个手掌时这样想。他的信息素是清甜的草莓和冰凉的雪花，即使在发情的时候也不具备任何攻击性。可那个丑陋、令人作呕的男人竟然用这种词来侮辱他、贬低他，只因为他是个Omega……德拉科不愿回想他打量自己的眼神，那一刻，他觉得自己不是一个活生生的人，而是一个任人观赏的物件，谁都能对他评头论足。恶心，真恶心……他又要吐了。德拉科脱掉衣服，把身体沉进水中，冰凉的水亲吻着他的肌肤，吞食着他的愤怒和恐惧。  
现在你知道食死徒都是一群怎样的人了，他对自己说道，他们杀人放火、无恶不作，强奸一个Omega根本不算什么大事。想要在这儿活下去，只能变得比他们更强、更凶狠……德拉科捧起一抔水浇在脸上，用力抹了抹，吸了口气。他从浴池边的金色水龙头里挤出葡萄味的紫色泡沫，在身上细致地抹了一层。蓦地，左手臂上的黑魔标记灼烧了起来，痛得让他皱起了眉。  
德拉科愣了一秒，马上反应过来这是伏地魔在召唤他。他匆匆冲掉身上的泡沫，用毛巾擦干净水，胡乱披上袍子就往外跑。  
德拉科敲了敲伏地魔房间的门，推门而入。房间里只点着一盏壁灯，办公桌前是空的，德拉科扭过头，伏地魔正坐在床边。他的睡袍垂在地上，男孩看见了他的脚，苍白得如同蜡烛。  
“过来。”男人说道。德拉科连忙走到他面前，跪下来。  
“主人。”  
“明天我要见几个人，在审讯室，”他说道，“你在外面等着。”  
“是，主人。”德拉科应道，“我需要准备什么吗？”  
“准备好你的魔杖，还有气味阻隔剂，”伏地魔说道，德拉科的脖颈一下子窜红了一截，“你身上这是什么味道？”  
“——沐浴液，主人。我刚才在洗澡。”德拉科的脸要烧起来了，“我下次会喷气味阻隔剂的。”  
“不用，我不喜欢气味阻隔剂，”伏地魔说道，“你原来的气味就不错。”  
德拉科不敢相信自己听到了什么，一时间他甚至不知道该怎么回答。  
“我——我不知道，主人。也有人不喜欢。”他小心翼翼地回答道，身体又紧绷起来。  
“你是说罗尔？”  
“是的，主人。也许你有听到——”  
“我听到了，”伏地魔慢悠悠地说道，“你们弄出来的动静可不小。”  
“抱歉，主人——”  
“我很好奇你为什么不告诉他真相，德拉科，”男人轻声说道，“我从没有在深夜叫你过来，我以为你会有所感激……”  
“我非常感激，主人，你真是太仁慈了，”德拉科硬着头皮说道，“不是所有人都像你这么仁慈——我是说，你接受我成为食死徒，但其他人并不认可。罗尔就经常找我的茬，如果他知道我现在干着和小矮星彼得一样的活……”  
“但事实是，你现在就干着和他一样的活。”伏地魔打断了他的话，“你故意让他误会我半夜叫你过来，是觉得当我的床伴比当我的仆人有面子？”  
“不，不是，主人，”德拉科额头直冒冷汗，有些结巴了，“我只是以为，他让你不太满意，而我没有——如果能让他这样想，我觉得也许会对我的任务——”  
“你也只有这味道让我满意。”伏地魔冷冷地说道，伸手掐住了德拉科的脖子。男孩一颤，下意识地仰起头来，和他对上了眼。男人的手掌压着他的项圈，那冰冷的金属在他的腺体细微摩擦，德拉科紧咬着嘴唇才没有叫出声来。他完蛋了，他的脑子里只有这样一个念头，他死定了。他嗅到了一缕浓郁的血腥味，伏地魔弓着身子靠过来，凑到他的脖子后面。他感受到他冰凉的气息在他的敏感处吹拂，浑身僵硬，一动也不敢动。他的意识仿佛已经被剥离了，什么也无法思考。  
不知过了多久，血腥味和钳制的力量散去了，男人松开了他，慢慢直起身。德拉科一下子跌坐在地，后背的衣服上沾满了汗。  
“原谅我，主人，”他一回过神，马上哀求道，“我不会再这么做了。原谅我……”  
“安静，德拉科。”  
德拉科马上闭上了嘴，惊恐地看着他。伏地魔抬起头，闭上眼，似乎在回味着什么。少顷，他重新看向他，蛇一般扁平的脸隐在黑暗中。  
“我不在乎流言，”他平静地开口，“你可以用任何方式完成你的任务。你的胆子还可以再大一些。”  
德拉科一怔，他从他的话中听出了什么，有些吃惊：“你没有生气，主人。”  
“已经很晚了，”伏地魔说道，“你可以离开了。”  
德拉科窸窸窣窣地站起身，调整了一下自己的项圈，慢慢往外走去，带上门。他看着他的背影，空气中飘浮着寒冷的雪花香气，非常轻盈，很快就散去了。


End file.
